Sleeping With Hannah
by AlvinFan07
Summary: Miley has two secrets and they're both driving her crazy. She's Hannah Montana and she loves her best friend, LIlly. Will she have to keep her secrets and lie in order to be with Lilly? Will it all backfire?...LILEY! Don't like? Then please dont read.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone :-) Here is one of my new stories. I tought I would post it to see what you all think. It should be pretty fun to write, so I hope you'll like it. It's a bit more on the serious side.  
Rated M for language and sexual content. It's also a femslash, so if you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. It's not that hard to not read something, lol. But anyways, hope you enjoy it :-)**

**--Prologue--**

**(Miley's POV)**

Lilly and I have been best friends for years; we can tell each other anything and everything. Well…at least she can tell me everything…I, on the other hand, am a huge coward. There's a good reason for that, I swear. Truth is, I have two secrets…two very big secrets actually. The first one? I'm the teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. Second one? I'm…well…I'm totally falling for my best friend, Lilly Truscott. But here's my dilemma…I never told Lilly any of this. I know I should since she told me her secrets. She told me about two years ago that she was bisexual _and_ that she thought Hannah Montana was totally hot! How could I tell her that I _was_ Hannah Montana after that?? It just made it too hard that she liked me, well… 'Hannah' technically…and I like her too. I would tell her that I'm crazy about her, but she's so convinced that 'Hannah' will be the one for her. Man, I'm so confused…

I'm sitting on my bed when I all of a sudden hear someone running up the stairs. "Miley, Miley, Miley!" Lilly calls out. Great…now I have to try to act normal. She barges into my room, grinning, "Guess what?!"

I can't help but smile, "What?" My eyes are glued to her as she makes her way over to my bed; sitting by me.

"I got second row seats to see Hannah Montana _and _backstage passes! Can you believe it?! I finally get to meet the hottest girl on the face of the earth."

Is it weird to say that I'm jealous of my alter-ego? I think it is… "That's cool, Lil," I try to sound like I'm excited for her as I try my hardest not to blush. I can feel that I'm failing that attempt.

"Want to come with me? I have two tickets," she beams.

"Lilly…you know I don't like Hannah Montana. Take Oliver or something," I lie.

She looks so disappointed, which makes me feel insanely guilty. "I just want to take you. You're my best friend, Miley, please…"

Is she trying to kill me? It's getting so hard to lie to her…"I'm sorry, Lilly. I just don't want to go…I'm not a Hannah fan at all."

"Okay fine…" she sighs in defeat and lies down on my bed.

Do you realize how badly I want to roll on top of her and have my way with her right here, right now? Instead, I just lay down next to her, "I'm sorry…" I softly say as I look up at my ceiling.

"It's okay…" she replies in the same tone of voice, then rolls over onto her side to look at me. "It just seems like we're kind of…drifting…" she says the last part softly.

I look over at her, a soft smile on my face, "We're not drifting, Lils. You're still my best friend. I just don't like Hannah Montana. That's really the only difference we have you know." I'm not completely lying…I'm really not fond of my alter-ego. Weird I know, but can you blame me?

She let's out a heavenly laugh that I love _so _much, "True…but seriously, how could you not like Hannah Montana?? She's the greatest singer on the planet, and I get to meet her," she smiles dreamily.

Was it so hard to ask for her to think that about me; Miley? "What are you going to do when you're face to face with her?" I'm worried about my encounter with her as Hannah. Really worried. What if she recognizes me?

She sits up and I follow her actions, "Well, hopefully I don't get too excited and jump her."

I somehow manage to laugh at this, "That would be quite interesting." No lie there; I'd love that to happen.

"More like embarrassing," she smiles. "She's most likely the straightest girl ever anyways…" a hint of sadness hits her voice.

I accidentally snort in amusement; she gives me a puzzled look. "I, um…well, you, uh, never know. She could surprise you," I smile nervously.

"Yea right," she smiles and stands up. "Well…I guess I could take Oliver." She looks back at me; I instantly get lost in her eyes… "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

I give her an apologetic smile; I hate disappointing her, "I'm sure…"

"Okay…Well, want to come to the mall with me at least? Maybe help me pick out clothes for me to wear that Hannah might like?"

Now that I could do. "Yea, sure," I smile and stand up.

"Thanks, Miles," she links arms with me and we head out the door.

I love having her this close to me, but at the same time, I hate it. I really want to be with her, and I need to find a way for that to happen. If only I could…Wow…I'm so stupid! I _am _Hannah Montana…I can _make_ Hannah Montana like Lilly. Sure it'd be a lie, but…I really don't know what else to do. I want to be with her so much and all she ever talks about is Hannah. At least this way I could be with her…kind of. All I know is that if Hannah doesn't make a move, I have no chance. One shot, that's all I'm asking for. Even if it turns out to be a one night thing, it would still be a dream come true. She'd be happy and I'd be happy…Right?

**Well, what'd you think :-) If it's not any good, I could just delete it and try again. I know this was short, but it's just an intro on what Miley's going through and what she's thinking. It'll get better and the chapters will get longer. This is going to be shorter than my current story "This Is The Life." And I will most likely work more on that story than this one, so you'd have to be a little patient on this story, lol. Anyways, enough with my yapping. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appriciated :-)**


	2. Emotional Breakdown

**Hey everyone! I'm glad that _most_ of you liked it, lol. Sorry it took so long to update. I was just trying to capture Miley's true feelings within this chapter. As you know, she's very confused about what she should do. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
And as for that one review, if you want to look at it that way- of Lilly should know that Miley was Hannah- then she should've known right off the bat in the show. So yea...sorry you didnt like it, but everyone else did. And they understood it too. But if you dont like it, you dont like it.  
Anyways, Hope you enjoy the chapter :-)**

Chapter 1- Emotional Breakdown

**(Normal POV)**

Miley Stewart sat in her biology class completely unaware of what the lecture was even about. Her thoughts consumed of the upcoming Hannah concert she had to do this weekend. She prayed to God that she could pull this off without Lilly recognizing who she really was. '_What am I thinking?_' she thought to herself. '_This is never going to work…_' Miley then dropped her head into her folded arms. Nothing made any sense to her anymore.

Lilly looked over at Miley with nothing but concern in her eyes. For a while now she noticed that Miley hadn't been acting like her old self. She reached her arm over and gently placed it on Miley's shoulder. "Hey…are you okay?" she whispered.

"Peachy…" Miley mumbled.

Her eyes narrowed, "You don't sound or look peachy. Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" Lilly didn't realize exactly how harsh her words sounded.

Miley raised her head to look at Lilly; an annoyed look written all over her face. "Maybe it's none of your business!" she yelled slightly above a whisper.

Ms. Kunkle quickly turned around from the chalkboard she was previously writing on. "Ms. Stewart, Ms. Truscott…Would you like to share what you were saying with the rest of the class?" Her eyes burned holes right through the two girls.

Lilly's eyes never left Miley, "…No mam…" she softly replied.

"Then whatever it is, take it outside," she angrily pointed towards the door.

Fighting back tears, Miley quickly grabbed her biology book and backpack and headed out of the classroom as quickly as she could. She didn't even give Lilly a second glance.

"Miley…" Lilly stood up, but the classroom door shut before she could say anything else.

For once, Ms. Kunkle gave her a sympathetic look, "Are you going to go talk to her?"

The entire class had their eyes on Lilly as she slowly sat back down; her eyes to the floor. "…No…"

"Alright then…Let's continue with what we were doing," Ms. Kunkle turned back around towards the chalkboard.

Lilly couldn't pay attention to anything else. Something was really bothering Miley. All she wanted was to know what it was and why she couldn't tell her. It was really starting to worry her…A lot.

In the hallways, Miley quickly made it over to her locker; tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe she just yelled at Lilly for really no reason at all. With trembling hands, she pulled out her cell phone to call her Dad.

"Hello?" Robbie Ray answered.

"D-Dad…" her crying increased as she tried to talk.

"Miles? What's wrong??" panic was evident in his voice.

"I-I want to go home…" Not being able to stand any longer, she slowly slid to the floor against the lockers.

"Alright bud, I'll be there soon…Just head on over to the office. I'll call them to let you out…Just sit tight, okay?"

"Please hurry…" she choked out.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way," he reassured her.

They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Miley buried her face into her hands, letting her cell phone drop to the floor.

To her advantage, Oliver was heading over to his locker to retrieve an assignment he had left in there. That task was quickly forgotten when he noticed one of his best friends crying hard on the floor by her locker. He quickly rushed over to her, "Miley, what's wrong?? Why are you crying??" he knelt down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Without even looking at him, Miley threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

Oliver held her close, not sure of what exactly he should do. He too, along with Lilly, was extremely worried about her. "Let's get you to the office, okay?" he reached out to pick up her cell phone for her. When he felt her nod in agreement, he slowly helped her up. He placed a supporting arm around her shoulders and guided her to the school's office.

Within ten minutes, Robbie Ray arrived at the school to pick up his daughter. When he entered the office, he found Miley leaning her head against Oliver's shoulder as he tried his hardest to comfort her. He walked right over to them, "How's she doin', Oliver?"

"I don't know. She hasn't said a word to me. I just found her in the hallway crying…" he gave a saddened look towards Miley.

He sighed as he helped Miley up, "Come on, bud…Let's get you home…" They both walked up to the secretary's desk to sign her out for the rest of the day. Before they left, Robbie Ray turned to Oliver once again. "Thanks, Oliver…"

"No problem…" he waved goodbye, not taking his eyes off of Miley. She looked so distant, so…confused. Confused of what? Nobody knew. With a heavy sigh, he turned to leave the office and headed back to class.

About an hour later, at the Stewart residence, Robbie Ray just finished making his famous Loco hot cocoa for Miley. Whenever she was down or upset, he would make her their special drink. He made his way upstairs and gently knocked on Miley's door with his free hand.

"Come in," she lamely replied.

He slowly opened the door and quietly shut it behind him once he was in the room. "I made you your favorite drink to make you feel better," he warmly smiled at her.

Miley sat up on her bed, reached out, and took the cup from her father's hands. "Thanks…" she slowly started to sip at the drink.

Robbie Ray sat down on the bed next to her, "What happened earlier today, bud?" he carefully asked.

She slowly looked up from the rim of the cup. After wiping off her mouth with her sleeve, she set the cocoa on her nightstand. "I don't really know…" she sounded so quiet.

"We're all worried about you, Miles…" he clasped his hands together.

Her eyes lowered to look down at her hands; she couldn't look at him. "I'm fine…"

"No you're not," his voice rose, not harshly, but enough for her to look at him again. He softened his features when he saw the shocked look on his daughter's face. "We just want to know what's bothering you so we can help you. No matter what it is, we'll all be here for you. Me, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver…and everyone else who loves you."

Her eyes teared up at the mention of Lilly's name. She figured it would be best to just open up to her father, just a little bit at least. This whole situation has been bugging her for a while now. "…Lilly won't though…" her gaze went back to her hands.

His eyes never left her, "So…this is about Lilly, huh?"

She nodded her head 'yes' and looked back up at him; tears streaming down her cheeks. "Her and 'Hannah'…"

"Oh…Did she find out you're actually Hannah?" his features turned to worry.

"No…I'm just so confused, Dad. I mean, she…she likes Hannah…A lot. If you know what I mean…" she looked up at him to make sure he understood what she meant.

After it finally clicked to him, his eyes widened, "Oh…I see…" Silence filled the room for a while before he spoke up again. "Is that why you won't tell her? 'Cos if it is, you should. She deserves to know the truth."

"It's not that simple, Dad. If I tell her the truth, she'll hate me forever!" she panicked.

"Why would she?" he clearly didn't understand.

"She always talks to me about how much she likes 'Hannah', and how pretty she is. If I told her that she was actually talking about me this whole time, she'd be humiliated. She'd think I was the biggest jerk on the planet for not telling her sooner, and never speak to me again." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Miley…You can't keep this from her forever. It isn't fair to her. She'll find out eventually; if not from you, then something else. Then what? Wouldn't you think that would end up making things worse?"

"Either way, I'm screwed. It just hurts because I…I don't want her to like 'Hannah'…"

"Does the whole situation bother you? Her liking a girl?" he placed his hand on her knee for comfort.

"It kind of bothers me…but not the way you think it does…" her palms started to sweat as she thought about telling her father the whole truth.

"You're really confusing me, bud," he gave her a questioning look.

"Welcome to my world…" she took in a deep breath and looked up at her father again. "The thing is, I…I kind of, sort of like Lilly…" she quickly looked down; afraid of his reaction. "…That's why this is bugging me so much…"

Shock was evident on Robbie Ray's face, "You…You _like _Lilly??"

"Please don't hate me…" she cried.

He quickly pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his chest. "I could never hate you, Miley. You're my baby girl…I'll love you no matter what, okay?" he tried reassuring her.

Miley held onto her Dad as tight as she could. It did make her feel somewhat better now that she finally told somebody what was bothering her for so long. She was glad that her Dad was so understanding. After a few minutes, she pulled back, wiping her eyes.

He gave her a small smile, "I'm glad you told me, Miles. Keeping things bottled up isn't good for you, and you know you can tell me anything."

"Th-Thanks, Daddy…" she leaned back against her headboard.

When he stood up, he leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest, kiddo."

She took in a sigh of relief, "I will…"

Robbie Ray then shut the door behind him, leaving his daughter alone with her thoughts.

Miley lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was glad she got that off her chest, but…she was still confused on what she should do. '_Either way, Lilly will still hate me. I can't tell her; not yet. I just need one night with her before it all goes to hell. I can do this. Just two more days 'till the concert, and after she has her magical night with 'Hannah', then I'll tell her everything…_' Her face scrunched up in confusion, '_This is the dumbest thing I've ever thought of doing…Ever._' She sighed and buried her face into her soft pillow. '_Like I said, no matter what I do, she's going to hate me. So why not make love to the girl of my dreams before I throw away everything we've ever had?_' Before she started drifting off to sleep, she realized how much of a jerk she really was. Nothing she did, or thought, made any sense to her. She was just constantly confusing the hell out of herself, and others around her. But she had to do this...

**Poor Miley :-( So lost, so confused. At least she finally told somebody; her Daddy :-) I know her thoughts are selfish, but that's really one of the main points of this story, lol. Hope those of you who liked this b4 still like it. Lemme know what you think :-) Hoepfully its good things. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Because I Care

**Woo-hoo, I got all good reviews this time! lol. Thanks everyone, Im glad you guys still like this so far. I finished this chapter way sooner than I thought, so here ya go! :-) Sorry if its a little short, but hope you like it anyways- Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Because I Care

**(Lilly's POV)**

The following day at school, I leaned up against my locker, patiently waiting to see if Miley would show up today. I haven't heard a word from her since she stormed out of class yesterday. But, according to Oliver, Miley was miserable for some unknown reason. When the first bell rang to get to class, I figured that Miley wasn't going to show up. I let out a disappointed sigh and walked to class.

Oliver glances up from his notebook when he notices me walk into the classroom alone. I could feel the saddened look on my face as I sat down next to him. He raises an eyebrow at me, "No Miley today?"

"No…" I rested my chin against my folded arms that lay on my desk.

Oliver reaches across and places his hand on my shoulder. "Hey…" I slowly glance back up at him. "She'll be okay…"

"What if she won't be?" I fought back tears; quickly looking away from him. "Something could be seriously wrong for all we know."

"Don't think like that, Lil. She'll come to us when she's ready to."

Could I honestly believe that? I wanted to believe it, it's just…she's _so _different lately. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts as our teacher walked in to start another boring lecture. This was going to be a very long day…

Lunch time, finally! I decided to visit Miley to see how she was doing. I know she yelled at me yesterday, but I really don't have a reason to be mad about it. Once I got in the lunchroom, I saw Oliver heading towards our table. "Oliver!" I holler and run up to him.

"Hey, Lilly," he smiles, sitting down.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to Miley's. You know…to see how she's doing."

"Alright, have fun," he winks.

I roll my eyes, "I'm just going to see if she's okay; not hit on her!" We both laugh.

"Yea, yea, just go," he smiles, waving me off.

About ten minutes later, I skate up to the Stewart's home and hop off my skateboard. Calling in for a Lilly Landing just didn't seem like the best thing to do right now. Instead, I walk up to the door and politely knock.

The door opens and Mr. Stewart smiles, "Well Lilly, what brings you here?"

"I just came by to see if Miley's okay…She seemed pretty upset yesterday."

His gaze looked away from mine, "Yea…She's upstairs; you can head on up."

"Thanks," I smile and practically run up the stairs after setting my skateboard and helmet down by the door. Music can be heard as I approach her bedroom, so I knock loud enough for her to hear me.

"Come in!" she calls over the noise.

When I walk in, she looks over and has a shocked look on her face; I smile at this. "Lilly? What are you doing here?"

I took a seat next to her on the bed, "I came to see if you were alright. I've been, well…worried about you." It wasn't a lie, that's for sure.

She smiles warmly, "Really?"

"Yea…" I might as well ask what's been nagging at me since yesterday. I need answers. "Did I do something wrong?" my voice is small.

Miley shakes her head frantically, "No, no…you didn't do anything wrong!" she panics.

"Okay…" I take her hand in mine; she takes in a shaky breath. "I just want to know what's bothering you…"

She looks away from me, "I can't…" she replies in a near whisper. "Not yet…"

"Why??" my voice rises; not angrily though. "Are you sick?? Dying?? Moving?? Miley, I don't know what's going on and it's starting to scare the hell out of me!" a lump forms in my throat and tears threaten to fall.

Looking into her eyes, I can tell she's trying not to cry as well. She looks at me and shakes her head again, "No…I'm not sick, dying, or moving. There are just things I'm going through and I need time to figure them out, okay?" her voice cracks.

"Will you ever tell me?" I question.

"Well…eventually…" she glances down at our hands that are still interlaced together.

"I-I guess that's okay…" I pull my hand back slowly, not wanting to, so I could check the time. "I should head back soon so I can eat before the bell rings…Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I ask as I look right into her eyes once again.

"Yea, I will…" We both stand up and she walks me downstairs. I pick up my skateboard that I left by the door, put my helmet on, and turn to her. "Miley…whenever you decide to tell me, just remember that I'm your best friend and I'll always be here for you. I care about you…a lot."

That got her to smile. I miss seeing that smile all the time. "Thanks, Lilly…" she pulls me into a hug; which I gladly return.

"Well, if I don't see you later, then I'll just call you after the concert tomorrow, 'kay?"

She looks hesitant, "Okay…but if I don't answer at first, then I'll just call you back."

"Sounds good…Bye," I smile as I wave goodbye.

"Have fun at the concert!" she calls after me.

"Oh I plan to!" I grin and skate off towards school.

For the rest of the day, all I can do is think about the concert, and about how worried I am for Miley. She said she'd eventually tell me, so that makes me feel a little better. That also makes it easier to relax and get excited for the Hannah concert. I am completely stoked to meet her!

I remember Oliver asking me one time, not too long ago, of why I liked Hannah Montana so much. Truth is…her smile reminds me of how Miley used to be; happy. Don't get me wrong, Hannah Montana is gorgeous beyond belief, but it's mostly that smile. Whenever I watch her on TV and she flashes that golden smile at her fans, it just warms my heart. Other than that, it's basically because she reminds me of Miley. The happy one. I know, totally dumb right? Whatever; If I have a shot with Hannah, I'm obviously going to take it. Wouldn't you?? Plus, it's not like I'll ever get a chance with the girl of my dreams. If she liked me, she would've told me by now. I mean, she knows I like girls, so why wouldn't she? But, that's just how life is I guess. The girl never gets the girl. I just hope Hannah Montana can keep her off my mind for at least a little while.

Seriously though…nobody can compare to my best friend- Miley Ray Stewart. The love of my life…

**Ah-ha, how do you like that little plot twist? Miley's really in for it now, huh? lol. Sorry this chapter was so short, but hey, it just turned out that way :-) Next chapter will be the concert and the meet and greet. It should be fun to write. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always nice to recieve :-D hint! lol, j/k, you guys have been great reviewers, as always. R&R**


	4. Meeting Hannah

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I had this crazy biology lab paper due on Friday, and it was just a hectic week because of it. But it's done now, and the other things I have to study for for Finals arent as bad as that stupid paper, lol. My other story I am working on as well, I think Im going to post two chapters at once for 'This Is The Life' just because one of them is shorter (its a second part to the last chaper I posted). Anyways, here is the next chapter to this story...Hope you enjoy it! :-)**

Chapter 3- Meeting Hannah

Lilly sat in her car outside of Oliver's house tapping the steering wheel impatiently. They had an hour and a half before the concert started and she wanted to make sure they got there in time. She sighed in relief when she saw him walk out the door and headed towards the car. He opened the front passenger side door and smiled at Lilly, "Ready?"

"I have been for a while now," she replied.

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly.

"It's okay," she slowly backed up and they were on their way to L.A.

Not even an hour later, the two friends arrived in L.A. Lilly pulled into the parking lot at the stadium; she turned to Oliver, grinning like crazy, "I can't believe we're going to meet her."

Oliver laughed, "Yea, just wait to jump her when I'm not around."

"I won't jump her," Lilly nervously laughed. "Unless she says I can," she smirked.

"Good luck with that," he replied, rolling his eyes. After receiving a smack on the arm from Lilly, the two got out of the car and rushed into the stadium. They were going to have the night of their lives.

_**Meanwhile—**_

Backstage, Miley was all set for the concert. Her disguise was on and she was pumped. Although, she was quite nervous for the meet and greet. If Lilly found out who she really was tonight, she'd be beyond mad. Oliver would most likely be pissed too, but that wasn't what worried her the most.

A knock on the dressing room door interrupted Miley from her panicking thoughts. Robbie Ray opened the door and gave her a small smile, "You're on in five, bud."

"I'll be out soon," she smiled weakly at him. He gave her a nod and left to head backstage. Miley looked at herself in the mirror, took in a deep breath, and left her dressing room. This had to go well…

_**Later—**_

The concert went on successfully for Miley. Whenever she performed as Hannah, she always got a different vibe that always made her feel better about life. Although, it was difficult to pretend she actually was a different person with Lilly right there in front of her. Sure she was in the second row, but it still seemed like she was the only person in the stadium with her…and that was nerve-racking.

Lilly kept her eyes glued on Hannah throughout the whole concert. She fiddled with her backstage pass that was securely around her neck. The moment to meet her celebrity crush was drawing near, and she just wanted this to go right. She glanced at Oliver who was way too into the concert to pay attention to anything else. With a nervous sigh, she looked back at Hannah; she was _so _beautiful. If she got a chance to be with her, even for just one night, she'd be happy. All she wanted was to get over Miley, and she'd do anything to try to make that happen. It hurt too much to love your best friend knowing you didn't have a chance to be with her. Lilly's daydream was cut short by the audience's loud cheers. She shook her thoughts away and re-focused on Hannah.

Hannah looked out at the large audience and smiled. This was the only thing that made any sense to her these days. She raised one hand in the air and held the microphone to her mouth with the other. "Ya'll have been awesome tonight! Is everybody having fun??" the crowd cheered as loud as they could. "Awesome! Glad to hear that," she walked closer to the end of the stage, keeping her eyes on Lilly. "For this last song tonight, I might need a little help. I'm thinking someone should come up here to sing with me," she grinned as cheers erupted throughout the stadium.

Lilly's face lit up; she's always wanted to sing with Hannah Montana. She jumped up and down in excitement with her hand high in the air, desperately hoping that Hannah would pick her.

Hannah grinned as she saw how excited Lilly looked, '_She looks so cute…_' "You, in the second row," she said, pointing at Lilly, "Come on up!"

Lilly turned to Oliver and yelled in excitement, practically throwing her souvenirs at him, and then she ran up to the stage. She couldn't believe, out of all the people here tonight, Hannah chose her. When she got onto the stage, and was face to face with Hannah Montana, everyone else seemed to have disappeared; her heart was racing.

Hannah walked closer to Lilly, still smiling, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for helping me with this next song. And what would your name be?" she placed the microphone in front of Lilly.

"Lilly Truscott," she beamed.

"Alright, Lilly, do you know the words to 'Rock Star'?" She laughed to herself, knowing very well that she did indeed know all the words.

"Every single one of them," she grinned even more when Hannah handed her an extra microphone.

Hannah turned to her band, "Alright, let's hit it!" The band started the music to the song and eventually, Hannah led off with the singing.

Lilly was surprised that she didn't pass out from being on stage with Hannah Montana and being in front of a ton of people. This was turning out to be one of the greatest days of her life; the greatest being the day she met Miley. She was also surprised she hasn't messed up any of the words yet from being so excited.

The song ended sooner than either girl wanted it to. Hannah grinned, grabbing Lilly's wrist, and swinging it up in the air with hers. "Goodnight, everybody!" the crowd cheered loudly. Hannah lowered the microphone and turned to look straight into Lilly's eyes, "See you backstage," she said flirtatiously with a saucy grin.

Lilly smiled and squeaked, "Thank you _so _much!" she gushed.

Hannah watched to make sure Lilly returned to Oliver safely and then quickly got backstage to start getting ready for the meet and greet.

Lilly ran up to Oliver with the biggest smile on her face, "Oh my gosh! Did you see that?! I can't believe she picked me!" she grabbed his arm, bouncing up and down in pure excitement.

Oliver laughed, "Of course I saw it. That was awesome! And…" he held up his digital camera, "I recorded the whole thing for you," he smiled.

Her mouth hung open, "You rock!" she gave him a big hug and took her things he was holding for her. "Let's go, I wanna see her again." Lilly didn't give him a chance to respond; she took his hand and headed off for the backstage entrance.

In her dressing room, Miley stood in front of the mirror re-adjusting her Hannah wig. She wanted to make sure none of her brunette hair was peeking through the blonde. There was no way Lilly could find out her secret yet. A knock on the door pulled her attention away from the mirror, "Come in."

Robbie Ray stepped in with his usual mustache disguise, "You did great tonight, bud."

"Thanks," she smiled a little bit and turned back to the mirror.

He walked up next to her, "…Are you gonna tell Lilly tonight?"

"About me being Hanna?? No way!" she shook her head.

"You'll have to tell her eventually…It's not fair to either of you…"

"Dad," she looked at him, "I'll tell her, just…not yet, okay?"

"Alright, bud," he said with a sigh. "I still can't believe you pulled her up on stage. That was pretty gutsy."

Miley laughed a little, "It made her happy. Anyways, let's go. I don't want to keep fans waiting." With that, the two left the dressing room.

An hour and a half went by, and Lilly and Oliver were still in line to get autographs. They were nearing the front rather quickly; Lilly fidgeting nervously with the CD she brought with her.

Oliver leaned in closer to her, "Why are you so nervous? You already sort of met her on stage."

"I know, but…damn, she's hot!" she whisper-yelled. "Plus, she flirted with me…I think," she scrunched up her nose in thought.

"Hey," Oliver laughed, "stop thinking so much before you hurt yourself. Plus, we're next," he pointed out.

She gulped, "Oh boy…" Sure enough, the person in front of them very happily walked away. Lilly grinned when Hannah looked up and smiled at her.

"Next," Hannah happily called out. She laughed to herself when Lilly nervously walked towards her with Oliver right behind her; also grinning like an idiot.

"Hi, Hannah," Lilly dreamily smiled.

"Hey, Lilly," she softly flirted. "You did great on stage with me." She took the CD from Lilly, took out the cover sleeve, and autographed it for her.

"Thanks…" her tone of voice never changed. "Oh, um…this is my friend, Oliver," she said, pointing him out.

Hannah looked at Oliver and softly laughed; this was quite amusing. "Nice to meet you, Oliver," she handed the CD back to Lilly and took the one Oliver handed her.

"You ROCK!" he happily said loudly.

"Aww, thank you," she finished signing the CD and handed it back to him. Then, she looked back over at Lilly, "Hey, um…do you think you could stay longer? Maybe once the crowd goes away, we could go for a drive perhaps?" Hannah gave Lilly a hopeful look.

Lilly blinked several times, not quite believing that this was happening, "Y-Yea, sure. I'd love to."

"Awesome," she motioned one of the security guards over and told him to lead the two to her dressing room. As she signed more autographs, Hannah reassured them that she'd be in there as soon as she could. Lilly and Oliver happily agreed and followed the guard to Hannah's dressing room.

For the next fifteen minutes, Lilly eagerly stared at the door, waiting for Hannah to show up. Oliver laughed, "This is so funny."

"How so?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

"She is totally into you! Plus, I know I'm going to be driving your car home if you're going to be with Hannah. So that means you two will be _alone_," he wiggled his eyebrows, grinning.

"You really think she might like me?" she couldn't help but smile.

Before Oliver could reply, Hannah walked into the room, "Sorry that took so long."

Lilly quickly stood up, "You don't have to apologize."

Oliver stretched as he stood up, faking a yawn, "Well, I think I'll head home. Can I have your keys, Lil?" He caught them as she tossed them to him. "Thanks, you two have fun," he grinned and walked out the door.

Hannah turned to Lilly after Oliver left, "I'll be right back. I need to change clothes."

"Sounds good," they both exchanged a smile and Hannah went into the bathroom. Lilly quickly did a double check in the mirror to make sure she looked good. She spent several minutes adjusting her hair and smoothing out her outfit.

Hannah exited the bathroom and smiled when she saw Lilly, "Don't worry, you look just fine."

Lilly jumped, turned around, and lightly blushed, "Oh, uh, thanks."

"Ready to ride home in a limo?" she asked.

"Born ready." The smiles on their faces only grew as Hannah linked arms with Lilly, guiding her out to the limo.

In no time at all, the limo was heading out of L.A. and heading towards Malibu. Hannah turned to face Lilly, figuring this was the perfect time to start bringing this up. "So I guess you're wondering why I wanted to spend this time with you…"

"I guess that's a good way to put it, yea," she started glancing at Hannah's figure; she looked _good_.

Hannah looked down, taking in a big breath and slowly releasing it. "I just…I don't want word to get out. At least not yet…"

"I'm trustworthy, don't worry," Lilly smiled.

"Yea, I kind of got the feeling you were. But anyways…" she looked directly at her, "I…I really want to get to know you better…"

Lilly grinned, "Really?? How come?"

"Well…I think you're cute…Really, really cute…" she looked down as she felt her face heat up.

Lilly's mouth hung open in shock, "_You _think _I'm_ cute??"

"Yea…I do," she smiled warmly at her. "I hope that doesn't bother you…"

"No, it doesn't, I swear. Actually…I've had this celebrity crush on you for a while," she smirked.

"I'm glad to hear that, or else this would've been awkward." They shared a laugh and Hannah took Lilly's hands in hers. "So…tell me a little about yourself?" she grinned.

The rest of the limo ride was spent talking; getting to know each other better. Even though Miley knew every single thing Lilly told her, she had to remind herself that 'Hannah' did not. Miley had to twist stories around and make some up, but then again, Hannah was fictional; so she figured that it was alright to do so.

Time flew by, and before the girls knew it, they were at Lilly's house. Hannah put on a cute, big hat and her sunglasses to somewhat hide her identity, and walked Lilly up to the door. "I had a great time, Lilly. I'm glad I met you," she smiled.

"I'm glad we met too," Lilly bit her bottom lip nervously. It was a nervous habit she picked up from Miley.

Hannah held hands with her again, "I don't know how long I'll be around before I'm off to another concert somewhere, so…do you maybe wanna go out on a date with me sometime this week?"

Lilly's face lit up with delight, "I'd love to!" she gushed.

She laughed slightly, "Great. Can I see your phone?" Lilly handed her her phone and she typed in the Hannah line. Then she programmed Lilly's number into the Hannah phone. "I'll call you, okay?" she stepped closer to her.

"Okay," Lilly dreamily replied. Her heart started to race as Hannah slowly leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"See ya soon, Lilly," she started walking back to the limo; backwards.

"See ya, Hannah…" She watched as Hannah got back into the limo and drove off. Lilly squeaked in excitement, quickly got into the house, called Oliver, and told him everything. She knew that he wouldn't say anything about Hannah to anyone else as well. Especially if she told him not to. Lilly was definitely on cloud nine; she had a date with Hannah Montana…

**Hope you liked the chapter. Its a little bit of a set up chapter, but those are important as well, lol. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Writing two stories at once makes it a little tough to update normally, but I do try. Plus, I have like a week left of school. Yay! My first college year will be complete :-) Anywho, hope you liked it and reviews are always appriciated :-) thanks!!**


	5. Date With Hannah

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, but like I said in my other story...Summer time is finally here, so I should be updating faster, lol. I was going to post this last night but this website had some dumb tech. glitch...grrr. Anywho...it's here now, lol. So hopefully you enjoy it, thanks!! :-)**

Chapter 4- Date With Hannah

**(Miley's POV)**

_**Night of the Date—**_

I am insane…No; I'm a complete moron. What was I thinking?? I know this is going to blow up in my face, yet I keep trying. The date is later on tonight and I know Lilly is going to end up coming over to ask me about outfits. She doesn't have any girly outfits so it makes sense for her to come over to borrow an outfit from me. Right as I look down at my phone, it starts ringing; it's Lilly of course. I flip it open to answer, "Hey, Lilly."

"Miley, I need your help. Can I borrow an outfit from you? Please, please, please??"

Aww, she sounds so adorable. There's no way I could _ever_ say no to her. "Of course you can," I reply. "Excited about tonight?"

"You have no idea. Well, I'm at your house now, so I'll see you in a sec."

I laugh as we hang up. She never really was one for patients. I sit down on my bed as I hear Lilly come bounding up the stairs.

"I am _so _nervous!" she says as she enters my room. "What should I wear??"

"Chill," I get up and walk over to my dresser. I know exactly what I want her to wear tonight. "I know the perfect thing for you." I pull out one of my favorite blue skirts.

"A skirt…Really?" she questions as I hand it to her.

"Just trust me, Lil. I think she'll love it." Now I start looking for a t-shirt for her. I want it to be cute and, well…tight.

"Are you sure?" Lilly holds it up with a look of uncertainty.

"Yes…A-ha!" I pull out my t-shirt that says 'Rock Star' and toss it to her.

"Sweet shirt, Miles!" she grins. "I'm still unsure about the skirt, but…I'll take your word for it."

"Great, now go get dressed. Your date is in two hours."

She took in a deep breath and walked towards my bathroom. While she changes, I sit back down on my bed and anxiously wait to see how she looks in my clothes. Before too long, she comes back out of my bathroom and…Whoa…

"So…what do you think?" she asked me as she nervously looks down at herself.

"Lilly…" I gush. "You look…You look amazing…"

"Thanks…" she blushes. "Do you think Hannah will like it?"

"Definitely," I smile. A real smile at that because, well…I obviously know that 'Hannah' will like it.

"Are you sure you can't come over and wait with me?" she sticks out her bottom lip.

"No, I told you that I have to help my Dad clean the house for when Jackson comes home for the week from college." It wasn't a total lie…I did have to do that…Eventually.

"Okay," she smiles. "Thanks for the outfit. I just really want this night to be perfect. I mean, it's Hannah Montana for cryin' out loud."

"Relax, Lilly. Just be yourself, she obviously likes you," I say as I move a piece of hair away from her eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" her eyes lock with mine.

I suddenly can't breath, "I, uh…I just have a feeling she does. You're a great person, Lilly. How could she not like you?"

**(Lilly's POV)**

If I didn't think it was possible to love Miley anymore than I do, I sure knew it now. I felt tears sting my eyes and I pulled her into a big hug. When she hugs back, I feel my smile grow, "Thanks, Miles…"

Miley buries her face into my hair and I swear my heart skips a couple of beats. "I'm just being honest."

We stayed like this for several minutes. I never wanted to let her go; Ever. But, unfortunately, I had to.

"I should get going…" I pull back and look into her eyes. She looks so…sad. "…Are you okay?" I ask with concern.

She quickly looks away from me, "I…I'm fine…Just have fun tonight, okay?"

She just displayed the fakest smile I have ever seen. I decide to not say anything because I know she'll eventually tell me what's bothering her. Or at least I hope she does. "I will," I reassure her.

"Hopefully it goes _really _well, huh?" she smiles and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. I laugh at this.

"That would be insanely awesome, but…I doubt that's going to happen. A kiss would be cool though," I give her a warm smile.

"Either way, good luck," she hugs me once again.

"Thanks," we release the hug and I head towards her door. "I'll let you know how it went." After saying our goodbyes, I head out to go finish getting ready for the date of a lifetime.

**(Normal POV)**

Two hours later, Lilly found herself pacing nervously around her living room. Lilly's mother, Heather Truscott, laughed to herself. "Lilly, just sit down. I'm sure Hannah Montana will be here soon."

"Just call her Hannah, Mom" Lilly laughed. Just then there was a knock at the door. Lilly's eyes shot open, "I'll get it!" she happily shouted, darting towards the door. She opened it to find Hannah in her 'disguise'; big hat and sunglasses.

"Hi, Lilly," Hannah grinned, looking at Lilly's outfit. "Love the skirt," she flirted.

"Thanks," she blushed. "You know, that's a terrible disguise," she smirked. "I can still tell it's you."

"That's because you _know_ it's me." She held out her hand and smiled when Lilly took it. "Ready for tonight?" she asked as they headed towards the limo.

"Absolutely." They both got into the vehicle and Hannah pulled Lilly close to her. "I still can't believe you like me," Lilly gushed.

"I can't help but to like you. You're so sweet and so adorable," she kissed the crown of Lilly's head.

Lilly looked up at Hannah, smiling, "You're amazing, Hannah."

"I am not," Hannah blushed slightly.

"Yes you are. You're a seventeen-year-old pop star who's been singing since, well, a very long time. You've had to deal with so much with the press, but you never gave up. That's why you're so successful and loved by millions. And…and that's why I like you so much…You're _real_. You know what I mean?"

Hannah took off her sunglasses. She was completely touched by what Lilly said, "Yea…I do. You really mean that?" she smiled sweetly.

"Yea," she continued to grin, "I do."

They both found themselves leaning in towards each other, eyes closing as they got closer and closer.

"Ms. Montana," the speaker came on. "We have arrived at the restaurant."

Hannah inwardly cursed at her driver, "Thanks, Larry…" she said with annoyance. Shortly after, the door to the limo opened, allowing the two girls to exit the vehicle.

When Lilly noticed they were at the fanciest restaurant in town, she gasped. "Oh my gosh…This is amazing!" she smiled.

Hannah returned a smile, "I'm glad you're impressed." She linked arms with Lilly and they both walked into the high class restaurant for their amazing dinner.

The rest of dinner went smoothly for both Lilly and Hannah. Lilly couldn't get off cloud nine at the though of Hannah Montana actually liking her. Sure she wasn't Miley, but she was still wonderful; and she was about to get even more wonderful.

_**After dinner—**_

"Just trust me, okay?" Hannah smiled as she covered Lilly's eyes with her hands.

"I just want to know where you're taking me, Hannah. Please, just one hint?" she pleaded.

"No way. If I do, I'll give it away. Besides…we're here."

When Hannah's hands uncovered Lilly's eyes, Lilly looked around in complete amazement. Hannah had brought her to her favorite skate park she had told her about the day before, and at this time of night it was closed. So they had it all to themselves. Lilly turned around to face Hannah, "Oh my gosh, how'd you get them to rent this out privately for us?" she beamed.

"It wasn't really that hard," she laughed. "I told them who I was and well…here we are," she held her arms out for emphasis.

"You are amazing," Lilly took a step closer and hugged Hannah, burying her face into her neck.

"Thanks," she grinned. "But tonight is all about you. We'll do anything you want to do."

Lilly smiled, "Well…I'm still in a very romantic mood. Follow me," she linked hands with her and led her over to the half pipe. They both carefully climbed up to the top. Once they got up there, they both stared out at the view before them.

"Wow," Hannah breathed.

Lilly looked at Hannah, smiling, "Beautiful…"

"I know, this view is amazing," she returned a smile to her.

"I wasn't talking about the view…" Lilly replied seriously.

Their eyes locked; all Hannah could see was desire within Lilly's eyes. Lilly then cupped Hannah's cheek with her right hand, leaned in, and slowly kissed her. She couldn't help but imagine she was kissing Miley instead.

Miley instantly channeled Hannah out of her mind at that moment and pretended Lilly was kissing _her_; and not Hannah. She let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist. They both deepened the kiss, enjoying every magical second of the kiss. This was everything Miley imagined it would be.

After several minutes, they broke the kiss due to lack of air, and had a look of complete happiness on their faces. "Wow," Lilly grinned.

"That was…wow," Hannah couldn't stop smiling.

Lilly laughed, "Totally."

Still smiling, they linked hands and sat on the edge of the half pipe; legs hanging off the edge. For the rest of the night, they made out…a lot…took a lot of pictures together, laughed, talked, and playfully joked around with each other. It was the best night either girl has had in a long time.

"Hannah," Lilly started, "this night was truly amazing. I wish it didn't have to end."

Hannah (Miley) didn't want it to end either. In fact, she didn't want this to be the last 'Hannah date' with Lilly. She wanted one more. One more magical night. "Neither do I. But, um…tomorrow's my last night here before I head out for more concerts," she lied. "So, um…do you maybe want to, uh…go out on another date with me?" she looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'd love to," Lilly bashfully smiled.

"Awesome," she smiled. When they reached the limo, Hannah opened the door for Lilly and crawled in after her. They snuggled up next to each other, "Lilly?"

"Yea?" she asked as she looked up at her.

"I really like you…I've never connected to someone so quickly before."

"Really?" she said dreamily.

"Yea," she smiled. They closed the distance between them, sharing a very long, loving kiss. That's when Hannah (Miley) decided that their date tomorrow night was going to be _the _night. She just hoped that she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life.

**sorry it was a little short and hopefully it didnt suck, lol. But there's chapter 4 for ya. The next chapter is well...I think you can figure that out, lol. I will try to update as soon as I can, cos I still got another story to write of course. Thanks for reading and reviews would be awesome, lol. :-)**


	6. Second Date's a Charm

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long. I wanted to update this like two days ago, but things came up, and well, you know how that goes, lol. But anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It's a bit different from what I usually write, so hopefully you'll like it anyways, lol. Enjoy!! :-)**

Chapter 5- Second Date's a Charm

**(Normal POV)**

The next day, Lilly and Miley went out for smoothies so Lilly could gush about her date with Hannah. "I am so glad we didn't get any homework today," Lilly smiled, "and, there's a teacher's convention tomorrow, so we don't have school."

Miley smiled a little as she took a sip from her smoothie. "So, does that mean you're hoping to pull an all-nighter with Hannah?"

Lilly smirked, "All I can do is hope. I mean, come on, that would be so awesome."

"Really?" Miley smirked. "Are…Are you planning on _that_ to actually happen?" she asked, then sipped more of her smoothie.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am. I even bought special under clothing…if you know what I mean," she smiled.

Miley coughed, choking on her smoothie. She was not expecting to hear that at all.

Lilly gave her an odd look, "You okay?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yea," she continued coughing, "I'm fine."

"Sorry if I threw you off guard. I had to tell someone, and well, you are my best friend after all."

"It's fine, really." Miley cleared her throat, getting herself together. "Wh-What kind did you get?" she nervously asked.

"You perv," Lilly laughed. "Why do you want to know?"

"You can't just bring it up and not give me details." She _really_ wanted to know…a lot.

"Okay, you got me there. To put it simple, it's hot pink, lacy, and well…skimpy," she blushed.

Miley's mouth went instantly dry and a small squeak escaped her. Even thinking about it made her heart thump madly within her chest. She absolutely could not wait to actually get to see Lilly in it. A familiar hand waving in front of her face snapped her out of her arousing thoughts.

"Miley?" Lilly giggled.

"Huh??" she panicked.

"You, uh…zoned out there…" Lilly looked at her suspiciously.

"Sorry…I just can't picture you wearing something like that," she giggled uneasily. "Go you!"

Lilly felt disappointment flood her, but quickly recovered, "Thank you," she smiled confidently.

Miley looked down at her sweaty palms, quickly wiping them off on her jeans. "Well, uh…Should we head out so you can start getting ready?"

"Good idea. Oh, do you still have that one cute leather skirt?" Lilly asked, smiling.

Miley licked her lips, "Yes," she quickly said with enthusiasm. She then stood up quickly, "Let's go get you ready now," she beamed.

Lilly was surprised when Miley took her hand and pulled her along towards her house…but loved the sensation of holding her hand the whole way there.

An hour later, after Miley helped Lilly out with an outfit, Lilly was ready to head back to her house so she could get fully ready for the date. "Thanks for letting me borrow another outfit, Miles," she smiled.

"It's no problem, really," Miley looked down at her shoes, blushing.

Lilly walked over to her and gave her a big hug; which Miley gladly returned. "It means a lot to me, Miles." She pulled back to look at her again, "Wish me luck?"

"Only the best," she gave Lilly an encouraging smile.

"Thanks," she rushed towards the door, "I'll call you later."

"You better." She watched to make sure Lilly had indeed left her house and then she rushed into her Hannah closet to get ready; a huge grin upon her face the entire time. This was going to be an awesome night.

Hours ticked by and Lilly stood in front of her mirror putting on final touches to her makeup. She checked her hair; it was halfway up with loose curls. Then, she double checked her outfit…black, leather mini-skirt and a light pink tank top. Satisfied with everything, Lilly left her room and walked downstairs. She saw her Mom sitting on the couch and decided to join her while she waited for Hannah to show up. "What are you watching?" she asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Just the news," Heather looked at her daughter. "Oh, Lilly, you look wonderful," she smiled. "Are you excited for your second date with a pop star?"

"Yes, I'm excited," she giggled. "I'm starting to really like her, Mom."

"That's wonderful, dear…What about Miley? I thought you loved her…"

"Mom," Lilly interrupted sadly, "I've already told you, it's never going to happen. She's straight…"

Heather saw the sadness flash across her daughters face and instantly felt bad for bringing up Miley. "I'm sorry, Lilly…"

"It's fine, Mom…" Just then, there was a knock at the door, Lilly's face lit up with delight as she got up to open the door. She laughed when she saw Hannah wearing her 'disguise' once again. "Hi, Hannah," she smiled.

Hannah couldn't help but stare at the little black leather mini-skirt Lilly was wearing. She was right; it did look absolutely _amazing _on her. "Wow…" she removed her sunglasses, "Leather is definitely you."

"You really think so?" Lilly smiled, twirling in a circle to show off the skirt.

Hannah laughed, "Yes, I really do. So…you ready for one amazing night?" she held out her hand for Lilly to take.

"You have no idea," she linked hands with Hannah and the two walked towards Hannah's limo.

The limo came to a stop in front of an Italian restaurant moments later. The two girls didn't notice that the limo had stopped; they were too busy making out.

"Ms. Montana, we have arrived," the driver announced through the speakers.

Hannah pulled back from the kiss, smiling, "Thanks, Larry." She smiled down at Lilly, and a few seconds later, the door opened. Hannah then led Lilly into the restaurant for another fancy, romantic dinner. She just wanted Lilly to enjoy everything about the dates they've shared…even if it was just two.

Dinner went on quite successfully. Hannah didn't get bothered by too many fans, so she was able to enjoy her time with Lilly when they were left alone to talk. When they were finished with dinner, Hannah had her driver take them over to a nearby park so the two could take a nice, relaxing walk together. Hannah put her sunglasses and hat back on she they could at least attempt to be left alone.

They walked hand-in-hand down the walkway of the park. Lilly smiled as she looked over at Hannah, "I'm having a lot of fun, Hannah."

"Me too," she grinned. "What time do you have to be home?" she asked, playing dumb.

Lilly stopped walking, which caused Hannah to do the same. She gave her a saucy grin and moved closer to her ear, "I don't…" she whispered seductively.

Hannah gulped and her eyes widened. She locked eyes with Lilly and both girls smiled. "W-We could, uh…go back to m-my hotel room…If-If you want to that is…" Hannah nervously said.

Lilly nodded with a smile on her face, "I'd like that…" she slowly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Hannah's lips.

Miley couldn't help but channel Hannah out of her mind at that moment. She was so glad that she called in to reserve Hannah a hotel room tonight. When they broke the kiss, she looked deep into Lilly's eyes; they blazed with lust. Taking in a deep breath, she took Lilly's hand in hers and the two rushed off back to Hannah's limo.

The ride to the hotel was pretty heated. Hannah (Miley) couldn't keep her hands off of Lilly as they continued kissing each other with intense passion. Time seemed to fly by, because before they noticed, they were being dropped off at the hotel in L.A. Right when Hannah felt the limo come to a stop, she opened the door. Her and Lilly rushed out and quickly entered the hotel.

In the elevator, Lilly pressed Hannah up against the wall in the corner and crashed her lips into hers. "What floor is your room on?" she asked between kisses.

"The…The fifth," she moaned, running her hands down Lilly's waist.

Lilly looked over to see that they were quickly approaching the fifth floor. She smiled as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly opened. "We're here," she whispered, gripping onto Hannah's sides.

"Th-That we are…" Without another word, they walked down the hallway. When her room came into view, Hannah fumbled through her purse for the room key, and with shaky hands, opened the door.

Lilly looked around the room, "Wow," she smiled, "big room."

"It's one of the fancy suites," she wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist.

"Cool," Lilly gave her a peck on the lips. After the kiss, she gave her a seductive look, "Maybe it would look better with the lights off."

Still in her Miley state of mind, she nodded her head with excitement, "Couldn't agree more." Keeping her eyes on Lilly, Hannah (Miley) turned out the lights. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest; she suddenly felt more nervous than she was excited. When Lilly started to slowly walk towards her, she felt her knees buckle.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Hannah's neck, placing a deep kiss on her lips. "…Nervous?" she asked, looking into her eyes.

Hannah (Miley) took in a deep, shaky, nervous breath, "Y-Yea…"

"Me too…" she laced her fingers with Hannah's and started walking backwards towards the bed. "I've, um…never done this before…" she said softly.

"Neither have I…" Hannah slipped her hands slightly up Lilly's tank top, settling her hands on the soft skin of her waist.

Lilly closed the small gap between them, moving her lips softly against Hannah's. She moaned as Hannah slid her tongue across her bottom lip; she opened her mouth without any hesitation. The kiss got more heated, causing both girls to feel tingles run throughout their entire bodies.

'_I can do this,_' Miley thought. '_She wants me…even if she doesn't know it's actually __**me**__…I need to shut up now…_' They finished the kiss with a loud smack. Their eyes locked; Hannah (Miley) smiled, "You know, those clothes look really good on you."

"Really?" Lilly smirked, playing along.

"Yea, but…know what would look even better on you?" she asked, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hmm?" she replied dreamily.

Hannah (Miley) brushed Lilly's hair back behind her ear and leaned in closer, "Me…" she whispered.

Lilly shivered with excitement, "Eeeep…" she squeaked.

Laughing slightly, Hannah (Miley) continued kissing her. She put everything she had into the kiss; all her feelings for Lilly she held inside for so long. The only thing that kept this moment from being absolutely perfect was the fact that Lilly didn't know who Hannah really was. But, she would worry about that later…

Soon enough, clothes were being ripped off of each other. Miley didn't even try to keep Hannah channeled in her mind any longer. She wanted this to be her moment…although; she made sure her wig stayed in place as Lilly slowly took her shirt off. Anxious to see the clothing Lilly was wearing underneath, Miley pulled Lilly's shirt off in one, quick movement. Her mouth hung open as she saw Lilly in a hot pink, lacy bra, "Whoa…"

Lilly ran her hand up Hannah's sides, "You like?" she smirked.

Miley couldn't find her voice; she just continued staring and nodded her head 'yes.'

Lilly laughed to herself, sat down on the bed, and pulled Hannah on top of her. Their lips connected the moment they were lying down, finishing taking their clothes off. Miley thought she was going to die from overexcitement after seeing the rest of Lilly's little 'outfit', but once it all came off…she froze. Lilly rolled so she was on top now, "You okay, Hannah?" she asked, a little shaky herself.

"Yea, just…just really nervous…" she placed her hands onto Lilly's bare hips.

Lilly wiped her sweaty hands onto the bed sheets, gave Hannah a deep kiss, took a deep breath, and slipped her right hand under the covers.

Miley gasped, digging her fingernails into Lilly's back as she felt her enter her, "Oh, God…" she breathed out.

Lilly moaned, screwing her eyes shut at the amazing sensation. After only a couple of thrusts, the pleasurable feeling was starting to become too much. "Hannah, please…" she begged.

Nervously, Miley moved her left hand closer to Lilly's center and slowly entered her. Her eyes shot open, let out a yell of excitement, and her eyes closed tightly soon after.

Moments later, Miley could already feel that she was close. This was the greatest feeling in the world. She pulled Lilly closer to deepen the kiss with her free hand. Holding Lilly in an intimate moment was Heaven on Earth for her; she felt tears well up in her eyes from being so happy.

Breathing heavily, Lilly closed her eyes, feeling the sweat roll down her forehead onto her face. She started picturing Miley lying on the beach, in her light blue bikini, catching a tan. "Oh, God… Mi…Hannah," she said, quickly correcting herself as her eyes shot open. She clamped her mouth over Hannah's, increasing her moaning. The images of Miley in her swimsuit stuck in her mind also increased her exotic excitement. Hannah suddenly started squirming like crazy underneath her.

Miley was on the edge and she craved for the feeling of release, "Lilly, more…please!" she cried out. They both quickened their speed and shortly after, Miley felt her first orgasm hit her dead on, calling out Lilly's name over and over.

The feeling of Hannah's release hit Lilly hard; sending her through an orgasm as well. She yelled out Hannah's name and when her body finally relaxed, she collapsed on top of Hannah's sweaty, shaky body.

Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly as tight as she could. She closed her eyes, smiling, as a tear of joy slid down her cheek. They both continued to hold each other in a comfortable silence as they tried to catch their breaths.

Lilly closed her eyes listening to Hannah's rapid heart beat as sleep started to take over her body; a small smile spread out across her lips.

Miley kissed the top of Lilly's head and rolled over on her side so they were lying side by side next to each other; still holding each other close. She moved Lilly's hair away from her face and smiled lovingly, "Love you, Lilly…" she whispered. But what she heard next totally caught her off guard.

"Love you too, Miley…" Lilly replied as she finally drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep. Leaving Miley with a scared, shocked, and confused look on her face...

**Dun, dun, dun!! lol. Anyways, like I said, it was different from what I normally write. But, I like to explore my writing.. test the waters, lol. Hopefully it didnt suck, and you liked it :-) hehe. Anways, thanks for reading, leave your thoughs cos reviews rock! :-D **


	7. Guilt Rising

**This was probably the quickest update I've ever done, lol. This chapter just flowed so smoothly, so hopefully it's good, ha. Thanks for all the reviews, Im really glad you're all enjoying this story. Its really fun to write too :-) Enjoy!!**

Chapter 6- Guilt Rising

Miley's eyes fluttered open to the light shining through the open window next to the bed. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and noticed it was 5:47 a.m. As she stretched to get all the kinks out, she saw an arm draped across her stomach. Miley turned her head to her right to see Lilly lying next to her, sound asleep. It nearly took her breath away. She rolled on her side, wrapping her arms and legs around Lilly, giving her butterfly kisses all over her gorgeous, sleeping face. Knowing Lilly, she figured she wouldn't wake up for a few more hours, so she quietly and carefully got up to take a quick shower. Sleeping in the Hannah wig after making love to Lilly irritated her head; it itched like crazy. Before she headed into the bathroom, she looked lovingly at Lilly, and then entered the bathroom for her shower.

An hour and a half later, Miley finished drying her hair and fixed up the wig before putting it back on. Looking into the mirror, Miley thought back to last night. Lilly's words echoed in her mind…_'Love you too, Miley'_… Could Lilly have liked her all this time and never told her? It was possible she guessed, but she just didn't think Lilly wouldn't have told her. It was probably just an accident…After shaking those thoughts from her mind; she pulled up her hair and slipped her wig and robe on. Miley had to figure all of this out…somehow.

When she walked back into the bedroom, she smiled; Lilly was still asleep, snuggling up to the pillow she previously used. Miley grabbed her Hannah makeup bag to go make herself look a little less like her usual self. She spent about twenty minutes on that, and when she was fully satisfied with how she looked, she walked back towards the bed. "Lilly?" she softly asked, slightly shaking her as she sat down next to her.

Lilly shifted in her sleep with a smile, "Mmm…Hannah, that feels so good…"

Miley gave a small smile. After hearing that, she figured Lilly saying her real name was a mistake. With a sigh, she lay down and kissed Lilly's nose, "What feels good?" she laughed.

Lilly's eyes slowly opened, squinting from the sudden brightness of the sun. "What feels what?' she asked groggily.

"You said 'Mmm, Hannah, that feels so good,'" she teased.

A blush crept its way across Lilly's cheeks as she looked up at Hannah, "I did?"

"Yes, and it was cute," she planted a kiss on her soft, full lips. The kiss deepened right away and Miley wanted more…much, much more. "Lilly…" she breathed.

Lilly broke the kiss, "Is that all you're wearing?" she gestured towards the robe.

Miley loved where this was going, "Yes." When Lilly lifted the covers up for her, she pulled her robe off and hopped in bed.

Inhaling Hannah's scent, Lilly smiled, "Did you take a shower? You smell good."

"Yea, I did…My head itched like crazy from last night," she smirked.

"So…you don't want to do it again?" Lilly teased, slowly running her hands down Hannah's back, causing her to shiver.

"I didn't say that," she kissed her deeply, making it last only a few seconds. "I want to do something I didn't get to do last night," she smiled mysteriously.

"I like the sound of that," Lilly replied happily.

"Good," Miley kissed her again. Only this time, she kissed from her neck, down her chest, all the way down to her stomach, and then dove her mouth into her target; moaning at how wonderful it was already.

Lilly screamed with excitement, reached over to grab the pillow next to her, and used it to muffle her cries. She wrapped her legs around Hannah, pulling her closer to her center, and dug her hands deeper into the pillow. Images of Miley once again flashed in her mind. She pictured Miley walking slowly out of the ocean; whipping her wet, glistening hair from side to side, slowly running her hands through it, and then, slowly running them down her slim, toned body. She felt guilty for thinking about Miley while being with Hannah, but she just couldn't help herself. It was certainly doing the trick though. Lilly let out a loud moan, still muffled by the pillow, as her body stiffened. Her grip on the pillow tightened as she made out one last cry as she felt her orgasm hit her again. The world around her seemed to have disappeared for several seconds as her body shook. When she returned to earth, she felt Hannah lying on top of her; supporting her. She opened her eyes, still amazed at what just happened, and smiled, "Th-That was…whoa…"

Miley smiled warmly, placing a gentle kiss on Lilly's cheek, "I know what you mean."

Lilly gave Hannah a saucy grin, "I think it's your turn to know how amazing it really was."

Miley grinned as Lilly rolled over on top of her; pinning her down. Then, before she knew it, she was flying high on cloud nine. Nothing was better than this…

An hour and a half later, Hannah's limo pulled up in front of Lilly's house and the two girls got out. Holding her hand, Hannah walked Lilly up to the door. "I had an amazing time, Lilly," she smiled.

"I had a lot of fun too," she smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss deepened as Miley pulled Lilly closer to her. She struggled to keep her tears at bay at the sudden realization of this moment being the last time she'd probably ever get to kiss Lilly again. When she felt her throat close up, she pulled back, "S-Sorry…" she croaked out.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked, her voice full of concern.

Miley looked into Lilly's eyes, "I'm just…going to miss you…"

"We'll see each other again though…right?" Lilly took Hannah's hands in hers; intertwining their fingers together.

"Yea…" she replied, looking down at their hands, "we will…"

Lilly smiled, "Then cheer up, hun. Time will fly by and before you know it we'll be with each other again."

Miley lost the ability to look into her eyes any longer, "We'll definitely see each other again."

"There you go," she grinned. "Good luck with your concerts."

"Thanks," Miley managed to give her a small smile and then turned to leave. She stopped in her tracks, turned around and locked eyes with Lilly before she walked into her house. Before she realized what she was doing, she ran up to Lilly, cupped her cheeks with her hands, and kissed her; tears slowly slipping down from her eyes. She slowly pulled back, "I'll call while I'm gone, okay?"

Lilly caressed Hannah's cheek, "Good, cos I'm going to miss that cute little accent of yours. My best friend had it, but it eventually faded. So, yea, I love it," she smiled.

Miley's eyes widened…She never even realized that she brought her accent back as Hannah. At least it worked… "Glad to hear it," she smiled, gave her a light kiss, and slowly walked away.

After they waved goodbye, Lilly walked inside, closing the door behind her. She walked up the stairs to her room and plopped down on her bed. Digging into her purse, Lilly pulled out her cell phone to call her other best friend. "Hey, Oliver...Can you come over? I really need to talk to someone…No, not Miley…Because it's about her. Please, just come over?" she pleaded. "Thanks…See you soon…" They both hung up and she tossed her phone onto her bed. Deciding to change out of the clothes she's worn since yesterday, she got up and headed over to her dresser, picking out something comfy.

Nearly ten minutes later, Oliver walked into the Truscott's home to find Lilly curled up on the couch in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Hey, Lilly…" he said walking over to her.

"Hey…" she replied gloomily.

Oliver sat down next to her, "What's wrong? Did the date with Hannah not go well?"

"No…" she put her head onto his lap, "It went _really _well."

"You mean…you…you slept with her??" he grinned.

"Three times…Once last night and twice this morning..."

"That's awesome! But, why do you sound so sad about it?" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She really likes me, Oliver," she sighed. "And…all I could think about was Miley. I'm a horrible person…" tears leaked from her eyes as she buried her face into his leg.

"No you're not," he reassured her, "You're a great person. You were just trying to move on."

"Exactly…I used her. I thought I actually liked her, but I just thought of Miley in her swimsuit the entire time."

Oliver rubbed Lilly's shoulder in comfort, "Maybe you should just tell Miley…She won't shut you out."

"Oliver, she's already upset about something. I don't want to add more problems into her life," she stated.

"I still think you should tell her. I know you're trying to prevent hurting her, but you're just hurting yourself in the process."

Lilly sighed, wiping her tear-stained face with the back of her hand, "I guess so…" They sat in silence for a while until Lilly lifted her head up from Oliver's lap; sitting up next to him. "I just feel so guilty…When Hannah dropped me off earlier, she was pretty much in tears because she didn't want to leave me. I didn't cry at all…"

"Don't beat yourself up about this. Maybe if you continue seeing Hannah, things will get better. If not, just tell Hannah the truth too." He wrapped his arm around her, "And things will get better, okay?"

"I hope so…" she reached for the remote and turned the TV on. While they watched one of their favorite shows, Lilly thought of how to break it to Hannah that she was in love with her best friend and that she just couldn't be with her. The though of doing that made her feel sick to her stomach, but the guilt was already eating her alive. She knew she couldn't lie to Hannah, pretending to be in love with her when she knew she wasn't. '_Why cant life be simpler…?_'

_**Meanwhile—**_

After Miley took a second shower, she was back to being her own self. She fell backwards onto her bed; she should be happy now, but thinking about telling Lilly the truth scared her too much for her to be happy. '_I can't believe I actually did that with her…Three times,_' she thought with a smile. Her smile fell as guilt re-entered her mind. With a heavy sigh, she picked up her Hannah phone and called Lilly.

"Hello?" Lilly answered.

"Hey, Lilly…It's Hannah…"

"Calling me already?" she joked.

"Yea, I um…I found out that I'm in town for one more day and…and I really want to talk to you about something…" Miley swallowed nervously.

"Um, okay…Wanna meet up at the beach tomorrow?" Lilly suggested.

"Sure…Somewhere secluded. If that's okay…"

"Sounds good. We could meet at Rico's and then go somewhere private from there."

"Thanks, Lilly…" Miley wiped her teary eyes.

"No problem. See you tomorrow," she said happily.

"Yea, bye…" They both hung up and Miley buried her face into her pillow; shaking as she started to uncontrollably cry. Miley knew she was going to lose the most important person in her life tomorrow. She also knew that she messed up big time.

**Again, hope you liked the chapter. I know it wasnt much, but still important nonetheless. Anywho, I'm going to be gone for like, a week, so I wont be updating during next week. But I will spend that time working on the next chapter to my other story, and possibly this one too, lol. Thanks again for reading, and let me know what you though. Reviews rock :-)**


	8. Loss In Trust

**Yay, I updated before the 4th just like I promised :-) Hopefully I wrote this chapter well and you all enjoy it. I tried to make the emotions as real as I could. Hopefully it doesn't suck, lol. Anyways, Thanks for all the reviews, they always make me happy :-D So yea, enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 7- Loss In Trust

**(Normal POV)**

Robbie Ray flipped the last pancake on the stove when he saw his baby girl enter the living room holding her beloved teddy bear- Berry. He sighed at the depressed look on her face as she flopped down face first onto the couch. "Hey, bud…I'm makin' pancakes for ya." After getting no response, he decided to continue, "Your brother's comin' home from college for a while tomorrow…Maybe that'll cheer you up."

Miley lifted her head to look at her Dad, "Nothing's going to cheer me up today…"

Robbie placed the last pancake on a plate and walked over to his daughter, "Why would you say that, Miles?"

"Because…I'm going to tell Lilly today and she's going to hate me…" she held Berry closer to her chest.

"I thought you were going to tell her yesterday at your sleepover." When he noticed she wouldn't meet his gaze, he figured there was something she wasn't telling him. "Miley? You were at Lilly's house, right?"

"Yes, I was with Lilly…" she started finding her stuffed bear a lot more interesting all of a sudden.

Robbie Ray sighed, "Sweet niblets, you went out with her as Hannah again, didn't you?"

"Yea, I did, okay? We just hung out though," she lied.

"…Okay…But, you're definitely telling her today right?" he questioned.

"Yes, stop worrying…" She got up and sat at the table. "I'm telling her at the beach…and then after that I'll be friendless…"

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" he asked, hading her the plate of pancakes.

"Yes, I really do…" she took the plate and set it on the table in front of her. "I'm not very hungry right now…"

Robbie shrugged, took the plate back, and sat down next to her. "I'm sure it'll go better than ya think, Miles."

Miley sighed and stood up, "You don't know the whole story, Dad…" Without another word, she went up the stairs to get ready to meet up with Lilly.

Not even a half hour later, Miley had gotten out of her sweatpants and into real clothes, fixed her hair, and securely placed her Hannah wig in her beach bag. She sat down on her bed as her hands and legs started shaking. Her stomach churned, feeling as though she was going to be sick. This was way more nerve-racking than that night with Lilly, and that was pretty nerve-racking…and awesome. Miley shook out her thoughts and stood up. This was something she had to do, and if she didn't do it now, she knew she would never end up doing it. After taking in a deep breath, Miley opened her door and headed downstairs. '_Here goes nothing…_'

Down at the beach, Lilly sat at Rico's sipping down a bottle of water. She was pretty nervous about talking to Hannah…She knew Hannah really liked her and Lilly really didn't want to break her heart. But there was no way around it; it had to be done. Before Lilly could get too lost in her thoughts, she caught sight of Miley walking towards her…and boy did she look unhappy. Lilly quickly stood up and rushed over towards her; momentarily forgetting about her situation with Hannah. "Miley? What's wrong??" she placed her hands on Miley's shoulders.

Miley kept her eyes glued to the ground. She couldn't face Lilly, not like this. "I…I need to talk to you…" a tear rolled down her face as she hiccupped from trying hard not to cry.

Lilly wrapped her arm around her shoulder, taking a quick glance around for Hannah; she was nowhere to be seen. Her attention returned to Miley, "Are you okay?" They both started walking to their secret spot that they, and Oliver, loved to go to when they hung out.

"N-No…" Miley clung onto Lilly like her life depended on it when they were at the spot.

"Shh…It's okay…" Lilly said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Please tell me what's wrong…"

"I'm-I'm sorry…" Miley stepped back, looking down. She didn't even realize how badly she was shaking from fear.

"Sorry about what?" Lilly sadly asked.

"I should've told you this a long time ago, but…but I was too scared…I didn't know what to do," tears continued to roll down her saddened face.

"Miley, you're not making any sense. I have to meet up with Hannah soon, so please tell me what's going on," she said with nothing but concern in her voice.

Miley choked down a sob, "Lilly, I…I'm…"

A sudden thought entered Lilly's mind, "…You're not pregnant are you??" she panicked.

"What? No! I'm not pregnant," she replied, wiping her wet eyes.

Lilly sighed in relief, "Good." She watched Miley carefully, "Then…what is it?"

Clutching onto her beach bag, Miley locked eyes with Lilly. She glanced around to make sure there was absolutely nobody else around, and then opened the bag. "Lilly," her voice was hoarse, "I…I screwed up big time…I wanted to tell you this for so long, but…you made it so hard for me…"

"Miley, what"—

"Lilly, please just…just let me talk." They were both silent for a few seconds before Miley spoke again. "I never meant to hurt you…I didn't want you to hate me. I wasn't thinking, I was selfish, and I, um…" she sighed, "I think I should just show you…" More tears cascaded down her face as her shaky hands reached into the bag, pulling out her wig. After a few adjustments of her real hair, she slipped the wig on; avoiding eye contact with Lilly. "Lilly…I'm Hannah Montana…"

Lilly's jaw dropped as she looked at Miley with a shocked, confused look upon her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; it wasn't possible. She slowly backed up, away from Miley, shaking her head. This couldn't be happening…She didn't know what to feel or think at that moment.

"Lilly, please talk to me…" Miley quickly took off the wig before anyone else saw her. She stopped dead in her tracks once she saw tears escape Lilly's beautiful blue eyes. "Lilly," Miley said as she started crying more.

"H-How could you?!" Lilly yelled in disbelief.

"Because…I'm in love with you…" her vision became blurred as tears started building up in her eyes. "All you talked about was Hannah. I felt as though it was the only way I ever had a chance to be with you…I'm sorry…" she was crying pretty hard by this point.

Lilly's hands balled into fists. Her eyes narrowed, glazed over with tears, at Miley. "Why didn't you ever tell me that?" her voice was thick with anger.

"I said I'm sorry," Miley stepped closer to her.

"Sorry?! After what you did, all you can say is sorry??" Before Lilly's anger could get the best of her, she angrily pushed past Miley.

"Don't leave, Lilly, please!" Miley cried out after her.

"I can't even look at you right now," she shouted over her shoulder. "Just leave me the hell alone!" and with that, she was gone.

Miley's knees buckled, causing her to fall. She covered her face with her beach bag and fell face first into the sand, crying harder than she ever had in her life. She knew she probably just lost the most important person in her life at that very moment.

**(Lilly's POV)**

It's been over a half hour since I stormed away from Miley. I'm now lying on my bed staring up at my ceiling. I don't know how I feel right now…besides feeling like the dumbest person alive. I keep looking at the picture of 'Hannah' and I together on our first 'date' and I just can't believe I didn't see it. No wonder why her smile reminded me of her; it _was_ her! I am so unbelievably angry…and yet, sad at the same time. Mostly angry though. I can't believe she lied to me all these years and then slept with me! I know I need to talk to her, but I seriously don't really know what to say to her. Well, without yelling at her at least.

With a heavy sigh, I sat up, swung my legs over the side of my bed, and stood up. I guess I knew what I really needed to do…and I really didn't want to do it. There was just nothing else I could really do…

**(Normal POV)**

A little over ten minutes later, Lilly found herself back at the beach, heading towards the secret spot again. Tears slowly made their way down her face as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking down. This was going to be so hard to do, but she had no other option. It felt like the right thing to do.

Lilly stopped when she spotted Miley lying on her side facing the ocean. She slowly started walking closer to her, "…Miley?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

Miley kept her position on the sand, her throat hurt too much from crying to reply.

"Miley…We need to talk…" Lilly took a seat in front of her.

Biting her bottom lip hard, Miley closed her eyes; she knew she wasn't ready for what Lilly was going to talk about.

Lilly sighed; knowing Miley wasn't going to talk anytime soon, so she continued. "…You really hurt me, Miley…Why didn't you tell me you're Hannah Montana? Or, more importantly, why didn't you tell me you're…in love with me?" she asked, unsure.

Finding her strength, Miley pushed herself up so she was sitting, facing Lilly. She wiped a stray tear that escaped her eyes. "All you t-talked about was Hannah…a-and I thought because of that I'd n-never have a chance with you…I thought that if you liked me, then…then you would've told me…But y-you never did," she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

All Lilly could do was shake her head. "So you lied to me instead?" she looked at Miley with disappointment. "Do you even realize what you put me through?" When Miley shook her head no, she continued. "If you would have told me you loved me before, then you would've found out that I felt the same damn way about you," Lilly felt her anger return as she continued to speak.

"Wh-What…?" Miley felt her throat close up.

"Yea, so you blew it big time. Miley, I _told _you I was into girls! You could've told me the same thing! I thought we could tell each other anything, but I guess I was wrong!"

Miley started shaking from trying to keep her tears at bay. "I-I wasn't thinking, Lilly…I'm sorry…" she cried.

"Stop saying you're sorry, Miley, because you're not! You used me to get what you wanted. You betrayed our trust as friends, and…" Lilly rubbed her forehead as she looked down at the golden sand. "I don't think I can trust you anymore, Miley…"

"No," Miley panicked, "I-I made a mistake," she continued crying. "It'll never happen again, Lilly…"

Lilly ignored that for now, "Miley…I was going to talk to 'Hannah' here today. I was going to tell her…or apparently you…that I couldn't be with her. Know why? Because I was going to say that I had feelings for you and found it unfair to both of us to be together. You put me through so much guilt…and I just can't find it in me to trust you anymore…And…since friendship involves trust, I…" she choked on her sobs, "I can't be friends with you anymore…" She slowly stood up; she couldn't handle this any longer.

Miley quickly got to her feet as well; fear evident in her eyes. "Lilly, please don't do this…I'm sorry, please don't do this!" she started crying harder. Her heart was shattering more with every word Lilly spoke. "I love you…please…" she gripped her hands onto Lilly's shoulders, giving her a pleading look.

Lilly's hands made their way onto Miley's and she pulled them away from her. "…If you really love me, then leave me alone…I don't want to be around you, or talk to you…You broke my heart, and you broke my trust. So please…just stay away from me." As she kept her eyes away from Miley's, she took off once again. This time, feeling more broken than she did earlier. Lilly lost all control of her tears once she heard Miley's loud, muffled cries from behind her. This truly was the worst day of her life…

**Sniffle poor girls... Well, hopefully that wasn't sucky and you liked it. I tired hard to make it sound right. Hope you liked it...even though it was extremely depressing, lol. Thanks again for reading and I will try to update this as soon as I can :-)**


	9. Brother Jackson

**Hey, sorry about the wait. I tried to finish up the chapter earlier this past week, but I was in my cousin's wedding on Friday (July 11th) and well, yea, being in a wedding is hectic, lol. But, no worries, I finished the chapter today, so here it is :-)  
Due to popular request, I updated this story before 'This Is The Life' lol, I just loved the reviews for that last chapter. Anyways, I'm glad a lot of you are upset with Lilly. She did indeed overreact. She's gonna be a bit of a pain for a while.. just so you know, lol. But yea, hope you enjoy this chapter :-) **

Chapter 8- Brother Jackson

**(Robbie's POV)**

It's now Monday morning and I have yet to see Miley. She's been locked up in her room since Saturday night. I still don't know the details on what happened between her and Lilly, but I can only assume one thing: Lilly broke my baby girl's heart. And that really pisses me off…

Since I figured that much, I also figured that she wouldn't be up for going to school today. I called the school, told them we'd be spending time with Jackson for the week and if they could have Lilly or Oliver bring over Miley's homework for that week. With no questions asked, they said it wouldn't be a problem.

My attention turns to the stairs as I finally see Miley. The shattered look on her face breaks my heart. "Hey, bud," I say softly and hold out my arms for her; she walks right to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"Daddy…" she sadly starts, "I don't feel like going to school…I can't face Lilly…" a tear trickles down her cheek.

"Don't worry about it, bud. I called the school and told them you couldn't go in because Jackson's coming home for the week." I debated on saying the other thing, but decide to say it anyways. "I asked them to have either Lilly or Oliver bring you your homework."

"Well," she said as she made her way over to the couch, "it will most likely be Oliver…Lilly probably still hates me."

"Miles," I sat down next to her, "I'm sure she doesn't actually hate you."

"No…She does…" she places her head on my shoulder.

I didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. I just wish I knew what went on between them. I'm guessing there really is more to the story than I'll ever know…

**(Normal POV)**

At Seaview High, Oliver walked down the hallway to his first class, which he shared with his two best friends. He was anxious to see them because he hadn't heard from either of them all weekend. When he got into the classroom he saw Lilly writing in her notebook, probably finishing last minute homework, but he didn't see Miley. Oliver quickly took his seat in front of Lilly, "Hey, I tried to get a hold of you all weekend. Where were you?"

"Home…" she replied softly.

Oliver gave her a concerned look, "What's going on? Where's Miley?"

Lilly stopped writing, but never looked up at him, "…I don't care where Miley is," she said bitterly.

Oliver's eyes widened, "What do you mean you don't care? She's your best friend."

"She _was_ my best friend. I want nothing to do with her…" Lilly then continued finishing her homework.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes at her. "What could Miley have possibly done to make you not want to be her friend anymore?"

"She's a lying, slutty bitch who only cares about herself. That's why," Lilly sneered.

"Lilly!" he practically shouted. Before he could say anything else to her, their teacher walked in to start the lesson. Oliver was really worried about Miley now. He decided to give her a call later to ask if he could go visit her. He just hoped she was okay.

_**Meanwhile—**_

A few hours later, at the Stewart's house, Miley sat on the couch with her Dad watching a basketball game. Staying home was definitely a good idea; she needed to be with her Dad. He always knew how to cheer her up, even when he didn't know what was going on.

Just then, the front door opened, reveling Jackson, "Hey everyone, I'm back!" he smiled.

Robbie Ray quickly got up with a big smile on his face, "It's good to have you here, son." He gave him a big hug; Jackson returning one. Robbie pulled back slightly to look at him. "Your sister needs some cheerin' up. Apparently her and Lilly aren't really friends anymore…" he whispered.

Jackson glanced over at Miley, who was slouching on the couch. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She hasn't told me…" They both made a silent agreement to try to figure out what happened between Miley and Lilly, and then walked back over to the couch.

"Hey, sis," Jackson smiled, "Miss me?"

Miley glanced up at her older brother, a small smile on her face, "Of course I missed you…" She slowly got up and gave him a hug.

"Want to help me bring my stuff to my room?" he kindly asked.

"Yea, sure…" Looking down at the floor, she followed him outside to help him unload his car.

A few minutes later, the two siblings finished bringing in Jackson's luggage up to his room. As Jackson sat his last suitcase down, he saw Miley sit down on his bed; looking down at the floor sadly. "Alright, Miles…tell me what's wrong," he sat down next to her.

She took a deep breath, "It's a long story…"

"I'm all ears," he turned his full attention to her.

Miley eventually told Jackson the whole story, starting with her crush on Lilly. She talked about the concert, the date, and…the other date…When she got to the part about telling Lilly the truth, and what Lilly said to her, she completely broke down.

Jackson was shocked that his little sister did what she did, but he still felt horrible for her. From what he heard, Lilly totally overreacted. "Miles…" he embraced her in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry…"

Miley buried her face into his shoulder, "I miss her, Jackson," she cried. "I really miss her…"

"It's gonna be okay," he tried reassuring her, "I'm right here for you…"

Outside Jackson's room, Robbie Ray leaned up against the wall with a saddened look on his face. He heard everything Miley had said to Jackson. Sure he was disappointed that she had slept with Lilly, especially as Hannah, but, he too felt bad for her. At least Miley was honest to Lilly about it by telling her. Robbie was mad that Lilly reacted the way she did. There had to be a way to get Lilly to talk to Miley rationally.

Back at Seaview High, Lilly and Oliver were on their way to the principal's office during break due to the request to do so. Lilly turned to face Oliver, "Are you ever going to talk to me?"

Oliver continued looking ahead, "No," he simply replied.

"Come on, Oliver…" she pouted. "I didn't do anything wrong; Miley did. Plus, you don't even know what she did."

He stopped dead in his tracks, causing Lilly to bump into him. "So what if I don't? There's no excuse for what you said about her!" he snapped.

Lilly flinched at the tone of his voice. "Look…you go talk to her, and when she tells you what happened, then maybe you'll understand," she glared at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Whatever…" They continued their walk to the principal's office. When they walked in, Oliver greeted their principal, "Hey, so why were we called down here?"

Mr. Fisher looked up and smiled, "Miley's father called and said she'd be gone for the week, and he was wondering if one of you two could drop by to bring her her homework."

Lilly scuffed, "There's no way I'm going to do it."

Oliver flashed her another glare, "I'd be glad to do that, Mr. Fisher."

Mr. Fisher gave Lilly an odd look and then gave Oliver Miley's assignment sheet. "Thank you, Mr. Oken. Just bring this slip to her teachers and they'll give you her homework."

"Sounds good," he took the slip and headed out of the office; not bothering to wait for Lilly.

Lilly chased after him, "Oliver, wait!" When she saw him quicken his pace, she froze. "Fine!" she yelled, "Be on her side!" She felt tears sting her eyes and rushed into the nearest bathroom. Everything seemed to be falling apart for her.

For the rest of the day, Oliver went to each of Miley's teachers, most being his as well, and gathered up her assignments. He also made sure that he avoided Lilly at any cost. What she said about Miley really pissed him off. Miley was one of his best friends and one of the sweetest people he's ever met. No matter what she did, he figured it had something to do with what was bothering her for so long. That's why he was more eager to talk to Miley; he's been worried sick about her…especially now.

When the final bell rang, Oliver jumped from his seat, picked up his items, and walked out into the hallway towards his locker. But, when he got to his locker, Lilly was there. Oliver glared, "Move."

"Not until you talk to me," Lilly stated.

Oliver rolled his eyes and stayed silent for a while. "…Help me bring Miley's homework to her house and then _maybe _I'll talk to you."

"What??" she yelled. "I can't go there, Oliver!"

"Fine," he pushed her aside and opened his locker.

Lilly stared angrily at him for a few seconds before she caved, "Okay! I'll go with you, but I'm not going to talk to her."

"We'll see about that," he pulled out a pile and shoved it into Lilly's arms. "Let's go," he picked up his pile and headed out of the school; Lilly right behind him.

Minutes later, Oliver pulled up into the Stewart's driveway and shut off the engine. The two got out of the car, grabbed the pile of homework and walked up to the door. Oliver rang the doorbell as they waited patiently.

Robbie Ray and Jackson were both at the door when it opened. Robbie smiled at Oliver, "Hey, Oliver."

"Hi, Mr. Stewart," he extended his arms. "Here's Miley's homework."

"Thank you," he took the books from his hands.

Lilly looked at Jackson, who was glaring at her at the time. "Um…here's the rest of it…"

Jackson snatched it from her, not saying a word to her. He was too upset with her for what she said to his little sister.

Oliver cleared his throat, "So, um…Is Miley available?"

Robbie Ray set the books on the piano, "Well…she's a little too upset right now to see anyone." As he said that, Robbie and Jackson narrowed their eyes at Lilly.

Lilly looked down as a wave of guilt shot throughout her body. She could feel that all eyes were on her.

Oliver sighed, "Could you have her give me a call later?"

"Sure thing," Jackson kindly replied.

"Thanks," he then turned, grabbed Lilly by the arm, and pulled her along with him to his car.

The car ride to Lilly's house was silent. Lilly kept glancing at Oliver; he still hadn't said a single word to her yet. With a heavy sigh, she decided to speak, "Okay, I get it…You're upset with me. But…you don't know what she did to me, Ollie. You have no idea how much she hurt me," her throat started closing up as she spoke. "I wish I could tell you what happened, but…but…"

"…But what?" Oliver asked, finally looking at her.

Lilly gave him a small smile, but it faded quickly. "It's not my story to tell…"

Oliver shook his head, "I believe you that she hurt you…whatever she did…but I don't think she meant to hurt you. You know Miley…She's one of the sweetest girls on the planet. I think I remember you saying that's one of the many reasons why you love her so much," he gave her a knowing look. "I know you still love her, Lil."

Lilly's gaze left Oliver's, "…I'm still really mad at her…"

"Then I guess I'll have to find out why myself." They finally got to Lilly's and he parked in the driveway. "But, Lilly…What you said about her really ticked me off. You didn't mean it, did you?"

She sighed, "Not really…"

"I knew it," he smiled a little. "I'm going to talk to Miley tomorrow, and hopefully you'll loosen up soon to be able to work things out with her."

"Don't hold your breath," she opened the door. "But, um…Thanks for talking to me…"

"Yea…No problem." Oliver sighed as she shut the door behind her. He really hoped that Lilly wouldn't be so mad at Miley anymore, but it seemed that he hoped for too much. As he backed up, he figured that he'd soon know what all happened. Hopefully Miley would tell everything. He'd just have to wait and see.

**Sorry if there wasn't much excitement in this chapter. Hope you liked it anyways. But since I updated this story twice in a row, its time to work on the other story. But I tend to work on both at the same time, lol. Anyways, I will try to update this as soon as I can. But as a fair warning, I will be heading out to Colorado for about a week this week, so I dont know if I'd be able to post an update or not. My Mom's bringing her laptop, so Im hoping I'll be able to :-) Thanks for reading and hope to see more great reviews :-D**


	10. Telling Oliver

**Yay, I finally got around to updating this! lol. I already explained why I was so busy in my other story, so yea...Enjoy this next chapter! :-) lol.**

Chapter 9- Telling Oliver

**(Normal POV)**

After school the following day, Oliver shoved all his homework into his backpack and started heading out of the school building. Once he got outside, he saw Lilly walking towards her car; he sped up to catch up with her. "Lilly, hold up!" he called out.

Lilly turned to face her friend, quickly wiping her eyes, "What?" she sadly asked.

When Oliver got closer to her, he could see her eyes were red from either crying, or trying hard not to cry. He gave her a concerned look, "…What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" her eyes quickly looked away from him. "What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to drop your attitude, cheer up, and come with me to talk to Miley so all of this drama can be taken care of," he ordered.

"No…You go talk to her, and if she tells you what happened then you'll see why I have such an _attitude_," she said, using her fingers for air quotation emphasis on attitude.

"Fine; I will get you to talk to her one of these days though." With that said, he turned around and walked to his own car. He was getting really annoyed with her…

In no time at all, he arrived at the Stewart's house and knocked on their door. He just hoped Miley would be in the mood to talk to him today.

Jackson opened the door and was relieved to see Oliver at the door and not Lilly. "Hey, Oken. I take it you're here to see Miley?"

"Yea…Is she feeling any better?" he asked as he walked into the house.

"Not really. But I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. Do you know what happened yet?' Jackson wondered.

"Nope, that's why I came here," he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, okay. Well, she's upstairs," Jackson jerked his thumb towards the stairs.

"Alright, thanks." Oliver then quickly ran up the stairs and straight to Miley's bedroom. Seeing that her door was shut, he gently knocked on it.

Miley, who was lying on her bed working on some of her homework, look up at her door. "Come in," she replied. A smile formed on her lips when she saw Oliver walk through the door. "Oliver? What are you doing here?" she happily asked.

"I've been really worried about you. Lilly won't tell me what happened between you two…" he sat down next to her on the bed.

Miley's face scrunched up in confusion, "She hasn't?"

"Nope; she said it's not her story to tell. So, um…what happened exactly?" he intently looked at her.

"Wow…I totally thought she would've told you right away…I'm just afraid that if I tell you then…then…you'll hate me too…" she looked down sadly.

"Hey," Oliver placed his finger underneath her chin so she could look at him. "I won't hate you…If anything, I'd just be disappointed just like how I'm disappointed in Lilly, okay?"

"I just don't know how you're going to react," she sat up on her bed. "It's, um…pretty beg news…"

"Come on, Miley, I can take it," he smirked.

"Can I have that in writing?" she joked, cracking him a smile.

"I'm serious. Can you please tell me?" Oliver gave her the best pouty face he could pull off.

Miley couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across her lips. "Well…okay…But, can you help me with some of this homework first? I'm a tad lost…" she sheepishly smiled.

"I think I can manage that," Oliver picked up the book Miley was previously looking at and the two went right to work.

A little over an hour and a half later, the two friends got a lot of Miley's homework done. "Thank you so much, Oliver. I can't believe how much we got done."

"No problem," he set down Miley's biology book. "So…," he looked at her, "do I get to know what's going on with you and Lilly now?"

Miley's smile fell, "Oh, right. Um, okay…" she stood up, standing in front of Oliver. "I-I really don't know how to say this…Well, you like Hannah Montana, right?"

"Er…yea?" he gave her a confused look. "What does that have to do with it?"

"It's just, uh…" she sighed, "just follow me…" Oliver followed Miley as she walked towards her closet. "It'll probably be easier to show you," she opened her closet door.

Oliver was more confused than ever, "In your closet?"

"Yea…" she pushed some clothes aside, reveling the doors on the other side.

"What the…" Oliver looked at her, "What's this?"

"My big secret…" with shaky hands, Miley unlocked the doors and slowly opened them.

The sight of the secret closet caused Oliver's eyes to widen. He looked at all the Hannah Montana things all over the room, "Whoa…Miley, I thought you didn't like Hannah Montana." He then looked at her, "Oh! Is this why Lilly's mad? Because you lied about hating Hannah Montana?"

Miley took a deep breath, "Not exactly…" As Oliver continued looking around the room, Miley grabbed her wig from the wig stand and slipped it on, "Oliver…"

"Yea?" Oliver turned around and froze, "Huh??" he squeaked as she found himself looking at the one and only Hannah Montana. "Wh-Wh-What's going on??" he stuttered.

Miley walked closer to the shocked boy, "It's me, Oliver…I'm Hannah Montana…" she looked down, afraid of his reaction.

Oliver's mouth continued to hang open in shock. He couldn't believe one of his best friends was the most famous pop star on the face of the Earth. A huge grin spread across his face, "This. Is. So. Cool!" his hands darted to his hair in excitement.

Miley's face scrunched up again, "Really?"

"You're Hannah Montana, of course it's cool! Oh man, I'm best friends with…" he paused once realization smacked him right in the face. "Oh…Oh!" he looked at her sadly, "Lilly…a-and you..."

Miley nodded her head yes as tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I told her, a-and now she hates me," she buried her face into Oliver's chest as he pulled her into a hug.

"So…it was actually…Oh man, no wonder why Lilly's mad…" he rubbed Miley's back soothingly.

"See," her voice was muffled against him, "you're on her side now…"

Oliver pulled her back so he could look at her, "No I'm not, it just makes sense now…Why did you do it?" he softly asked his friend.

"I d-don't know…" she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "I just wanted to be with her, and…and…I didn't know she loved _me_!" Miley angrily took her wig off and threw it hard across the room.

"You love Lilly?" he questioned. "Miley…why didn't you tell her that before?"

Miley glared at him, "If I hear that question one more time I swear I'm going to hurt something!" she yelled.

Oliver quickly held up his hands in defense, "Sorry!" he panicked. "It's just…It was…"

"Stupid?" Miley said while rubbing her eyes.

"Well…I was going to say it nicer, but yea. Anyways…Miley, it was a mistake. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it because Lilly made a mistake too. She should've told you she liked you, and you should've done the same." He once again walked closer to her, "But, what's done is done…All that's left to do is try to fix it."

Miley sat down on the steps of her revolving clothes rack, "You don't need to convince me…" she then buried her face in her hands again, resting her elbows on her knees. "I miss her so much…"

"Hey, things will get better…" he sat down next to Miley on the steps.

"No they won't…" she turned to look at him with her red, teary eyes. "I just wish I told her that I'm Hannah Montana before all this happened. Maybe then she wouldn't have ended up hating me."

"Lilly's just mad, she doesn't hate you," he tried reassuring her. "How about we go over to her house now and try talking to her?"

Miley's eyes widened, "No way! She'll bite my head off. I'm not ready to see her…"

"Miley, you can't hide from her forever. I know she still loves you; she always has. Lilly's stubborn and needs this little push," he stood up and faced Miley. "Please come with me? I care about both of you…I hate seeing you two like this," he pleaded.

"No, Oliver," she stood up as well. "Lilly told me that if I really love her then to just leave her alone…and that's what I'm going to do…" tears slowly slid down her face.

Oliver sighed as he looked into Miley's saddened eyes. He honestly didn't know what to do. "Fine. Listen, now that I know the 'big secret,' I'll go talk to her…again…and hopefully knock some sense into her."

Miley headed out of the Hannah closet with Oliver right behind her. "If you keep pushing her, then you're going to keep pushing her away. Maybe it's best to leave her alone…"

"Okay, I'll leave it alone," he lied. "But, I think I should head out before my Mom freaks out... Thanks for telling me, Miley. You're secret's safe with me," he smiled.

"Yea…" she walked over to him, giving him a big hug. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem," they broke the hug. "I'll see you later, okay?" After Miley nodded her head yes, he made his way out of her room, and then out of the house.

**(Oliver's POV)**

I felt bad for lying, but hey it's not like she hasn't lied. I'm not mad; I just want to help fix this. They love each other, that much is obvious. They're just both too stubborn to talk to each other about it.

Several minutes later, I arrive at Lilly's house. I quickly walk up the steps of the deck and knock on the door; hoping that Lilly's home.

Ms. Truscott opens the door, "Hi, Oliver," she smiles.

"Hi, is Lilly here?" I ask as I walk inside.

"Yea…She's been upstairs since she got home from school. Is she okay?" she asks me.

"I don't know," I sigh. Without saying anything else, I rush upstairs. Lilly's door is creaked open slightly so I slowly peek in. I cringe as I see Lilly lying face first on her bed, face buried into her pillow, gripping it tightly with her hands, as she cries her heart out. Feeling like an overprotective brother, I rush to her side, "Lilly…" I rub her back soothingly to try to calm her down.

"L-Leave me a-alone," she sobs.

"I'm not going to leave you alone." I lie down next to her, "She told me, Lilly…"

Lilly turns to face me; her face is stained with tears and her eyes are red and puffy from crying. "D-Do you hate me too?" she whispers sadly.

I shake my head, "No…I don't hate either of you." I wrap my arm around her as she scoots closer to me.

"I f-feel so stupid, Oliver…Sh-She made a fool out of me. I thought she was my friend…"

"Lilly," I interrupt, "she didn't know what to do. Don't you realize that's what's been bothering her for so long?" Lilly looks away from me as I say this. "I know she hurt you, Lil, and I'm sorry. But being mad at her is just making it worse for the both of you."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore…" she sighs and buries her face into her pillow again.

This is impossible…I have to get them to talk to each other again. I just don't know how. I really do believe Miley should make the first move since, well…she started this whole mess. There's gotta be something that will change Lilly's mind. She's head over heels in love with Miley. I'm sure Miley could think of something that would melt Lilly's heart, and…hello! I think I've got somewhat of an idea.

**Eh, hope you liked this chapter, lol. I'm not too crazy about it, but oh well. It leads up to more of course. But anyways, I'm still obsessed with Miley's new CD and I am going to use her song "Goodbye" in this story. It's so perfect! lol. So yea, hope you liked it, and reviews would be cool :-) Thanks for reading!!**


	11. Break My Heart Again

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the revies :-) Here is the next chapter...Hopefully it's good, lol. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 10- Break My Heart Again-

**(Normal POV)**

The next day, in their final class, Oliver turned around to face Lilly. He frowned at the sight of his friend's head buried in her arms; he lightly shook her, "Lilly?"

Lilly's head tilted so she was able to see Oliver, "What?" she sniffled.

"I want you to come to the beach with me today. You haven't been doing anything since your fight with Miley…I'm worried about you." He gave her a concerned look and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Maybe because I don't _want _to do anything," she snapped, "and don't talk about…_her_."

"Sorry," he rolled his eyes. "Please just come with me, Lil. I miss hanging out. It'll just be the two of us surfing or something."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll go to the freakin' beach with you."

"Thank you," Oliver smiled proudly. After Lilly's head dropped back into her folded arms, Oliver turned around and pulled out his cell phone. As quickly as he could, he sent Miley a text—'_Miley, want 2 go 2 the beach around 4? We can hang out and get U 2 4get about Lilly 4 a while._'

In no time at all, Oliver's phone vibrated with Miley's response. '_I guess…What if Lilly's there tho?_'

Oliver cringed to himself as he did the one thing he hated to do- Lie. '_I don't think so. It should be safe._'

'_Alright, fine. I'll be there,_' she replied.

The sound of the bell ringing brought Oliver to his feet and out of his desk. Lilly slowly packed up her books and stood up, "What time do you want me at the beach?" she lamely asked.

"Around four. Listen, Lilly…just have fun and keep an open mind, okay?"

"Fine," Lilly scuffed, turning on her heels and storming out of the building.

Shrugging his shoulders, Oliver casually left as well; feeling one-hundred percent positive that his plan was going to work.

Four O'clock rolled around and Lilly, gloomingly, made her way over to the beach. She knew she wasn't in the proper state of mind to skateboard, so she settled with walking. Although, Lilly instantly regretted that choice when she found herself walking right behind two younger girls who kept gushing about how great Hannah Montana was. Rolling her eyes, she quickly walked around the girls, '_I should tell them she's a lying whore…_' At the thought of the looks on those girls' faces if she told them that, she smiled and made her way over towards Oliver; who was sitting down at Rico's. "Okay, I'm here now. Let's go surfing," she demanded.

Oliver slowly turned to face her with a look of annoyance on his face; his milkshake still in hand, "Excuse me? I'm still drinking this, Lilly. How about you sit down and wait 'till I'm ready to go surfing, alright?"

Giving Oliver a hard glare, Lilly sat down on the stool to the right of him.

Since Lilly was slightly early, Oliver spent the next few minutes slowly sipping his milkshake; keeping his eyes open for Miley. His smile broadened once he spotted her, "Hey, over here!" he called out, gripping onto Lilly's arm.

Miley jogged over to him and before she had a chance to say anything, Lilly's head popped up, causing her to stop dead in her tracks with a look of panic upon her face.

"You're not going anywhere," Oliver quickly said as he grabbed onto Miley's arm with his free hand.

Lilly shot death glares towards Oliver and Miley both, "What is _she _doing here??" she spat.

"You two are going to talk right now because this whole thing is ridiculous," he ordered.

Miley slowly look up into Lilly's eyes; flinching at the hatred she portrayed towards her. "Oliver…" she softly pleaded.

"Just follow me, now," he drug to two girls off with him, heading over to their favorite hang out. There were several times where Oliver had to struggle to keep Lilly from running off throughout the walk.

Tears rapidly ran down Lilly's face as Oliver pushed her to sit down on the big rock that sat off towards the side near the bushes. "Will you stop acting like a five-year-old!" Oliver yelled.

"I don't want to talk to her!" she yelled back, fighting to get away.

"You have to…" he whispered to her. "You love her, Lilly, and I know you want to talk to her."

"I c-can't…" she slid down to sit in the sand, her voice hoarse.

With a sigh, Oliver backed off. He turned as he felt a hand rest upon his left shoulder.

"Can I talk to her alone…?" Miley's voice shook.

Oliver looked into her watery eyes and slowly nodded, "Yea…I'll be over there if you need me," he pointed off towards the distance.

As Oliver walked away, Miley took a couple steps closer to Lilly. Tears threatened to fall as she knelt down in front of her. "Lilly…" she carefully placed her hand on her arm.

Lilly's head shot up from her arms, "Don't touch me…" she glared.

"Will you please just hear me out?" They stared at each other for several seconds before Miley continued. "…You have every reason to be mad at me, Lilly. I really do hate myself for hurting you so badly…"

"You lied to me…" Lilly sternly interrupted.

"I know…" Miley sighed," and I'm sorry. I wish I could talk away what I did, but I can't…Isn't there any way we can work past this?"

Lilly quickly scrambled to her feet as emotions overwhelmed her, "No…I can't do this. Not now."

Miley followed Lilly's actions by standing up as well, "Please…This whole thing is killing me, and from what I see…it's killing you too." Miley ran her hands up and down Lilly's arms slowly.

Lilly bit her bottom lip as she squeezed her eyes shut, "Miley…"

"_Please_…" Miley whispered against Lilly's lips; her hands gripping her hips tightly.

Lilly released the breath she didn't know she was holding as her eyes opened to see Miley's gorgeous blue eyes in front of her. Before Lilly could stop her, Miley gently pressed her lips against her. A moan escaped Lilly as their lips slowly moved together. Tears leaked from her eyes once Miley started caressing her face with her soft hands. Lilly's hands pushed against Miley, pulling them apart, "Stop…don't do this to me," she softly cried.

"Don't do what?" Miley sadly asked.

"This…" she replied, backing away. "You can't just kiss me and expect me to forgive you. I can't do this…I don't want to forgive you, especially like this. You should've listened to me before and stayed away from me."

"I-I was going to"—

"Oh just shut up, Miley! I don't need to hear anymore of your lies!"

Now Miley was mad, "I'm not lying! Oliver asked me to come to the beach! I didn't even know you were going to be here!" she yelled.

"Likely story. Know what, I'm out of here!" she turned around and started storming away.

"Fine! But I know you loved the kiss!" Miley yelled in her direction.

"Don't flatter yourself!" she yelled once again and then disappeared.

Miley could feel her heart break even more as she watched Lilly walk away from her- again. The lump in her throat increased in size, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She buried her face in her hands, falling to her knees, and burst into tears.

Oliver ran over to her the moment he saw this. He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "It's okay…" he reassured her. The harder Miley cried, the more Oliver felt bad about ever doing this. He thought it would've been a good idea. "I'm so sorry, Miley…" he helped her stand up and then wrapped an arm around her, "I'll bring you home, okay?"

Several minutes later, Oliver opened the door to the Stewart's home, guiding Miley inside. Jackson turned around from his spot on the couch and instantly grew worried. "What happened??" he rushed over to his little sister.

"She and Lilly talked and, well…it didn't go too well," Oliver explained.

The two boys sadly watched as Miley hurriedly ran up the stairs, crying, and ran into her room with a simple slam of the door. "Man…" Jackson started, "What did Lilly say to her?"

"I don't know. I saw them kissing and the next thing I know, they're yelling at each other." Oliver sat down on the step in the living room, "I just wish Lilly would stop being so stubborn. She won't listen to me…"

"Well, she's going to listen to me," Jackson grabbed his car keys from his pocket. "You stay here with Miley…I'm going to talk to Lilly myself."

Oliver nodded and slowly made his way upstairs to Miley's room to make sure she was going to be okay.

Meanwhile, Jackson made it to Lilly's house and angrily knocked on the door. Mrs. Truscott answered the door with a puzzled look on her face at the sight of Miley's older brother at the door. "Jackson, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Lilly about my sister. Mind if I come in?" he asked, hiding his frustration.

"Yea, sure I guess…" she let him inside, still puzzled.

Jackson got to Lilly's bedroom and without any hesitation, knocked on the door. "Lilly, it's me; let me in," he commanded.

With an annoyed look on her face, Lilly whipped her door open, "What?!"

"Don't yell at me," he barged his way into her room. "Why are you being so hard on Miley?" he said, getting straight to the point.

"What??" she huffed. "I'm being hard on her because she used me! Explain to me how I'm the bad guy here! She _never_ told me she was Hannah Montana…She convinced me that 'Hannah' really liked me while Miley herself said nothing! Then, to top it all off, she slept with me as Hannah and told me the truth pretty much the day after! The only thing I did was not tell Miley I loved her! Excuse me for thinking she was straight!"

Jackson lost all motivation to knock sense into the blonde after seeing the tears stream down her face during her rant. He actually felt bad as he watched her fall onto her bed, crying pretty hard. "Lilly…" he sat down on the bed next to her. "I agree that what Miley did was wrong, but you have no idea how much she's been beating herself up about this. She wants to fix this. She wants to be with you. What does she have to do in order for you to forgive her?" He rubbed her shoulder so she'd know he was being sincere.

Lilly looked up at Jackson with her bloodshot eyes, "I-I don't kn-know, Jackson…I don't know…" she choked out.

"At least think about talking to her…Nicely. She loves you, so I think she deserves that much." He waited a couple of seconds for her to reply, but didn't get one. "Okay…I know you want things to be okay, so when you're done acting like this, then let me know…" then he stood up and left the room.

Lilly wiped her eyes with her pillowcase and rolled over onto her back. She did want things to be better between her and Miley but it wasn't that easy…and that's what people didn't understand. They didn't understand the pain she was feeling. They didn't understand anything. Miley had to do something unbelievably romantic in order for her to forgive her…or something along those lines.

With a shaky sigh, Lilly traced her lips with her index finger, still thinking about the kiss Miley gave her on the beach. That kiss was outstanding and that's what was killing her. No matter what, she knew she would always be head over heels in love with Miley. This whole thing was completely shattering her already broken heart…and nobody seemed to care.

**Poor Lilly :-( I personally feel bad for her, cos Miley knew what she was doing was wrong the whole time. But anyways, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's not the greatest, but still, loo. I'll try to update as soon as I can after updating my other story. I have also decided that once this story (Sleeping With Hannah) is over, I'm going to start posting my next story- "Here Without You, Miley". If you want to know more about it, you can check out my profile under Upcoming Stories and read what it's about. Let me know what you think :-) Thanks for reading, and reviews would be great :-D**


	12. Missing You

**Hey everyone! Wow, I just started school three days ago and I'm already swamped with homework. Most from my first science class I have to take this semester. It's only a month long, so there's like a boatload of stuff I have to do in that short amount of time...crazy! So yea, if I don't update so much...blame science, lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter and thanks for all the great reviews for the other chapter. Hopefully this chapter's better though, lol. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 11- Missing You

**(Normal POV)**

Lilly stared out of her window as the raindrops softly hit up against it. It had been a few days since the whole 'beach' incident, and according to Oliver, Jackson was heading back for college today. Oliver also told her that it was really affecting Miley; making her feel more depressed than before. This meant that once Monday rolled around, Miley would be heading back to school as well. With a heavy sigh, Lilly took out her cell phone to give Oliver a call.

"Smokin' Oken speaking. What's up?" he answered.

"Hey, Oliver…" she sadly greeted.

"Oh, Lilly, hey…How are you feeling?" he asked with concern.

"I-I don't know. Um…" she sighed once again, "How…How's Miley doing?"

"You suddenly care?" Oliver asked with a hint of rudeness in his voice.

"Oliver…" she closed her eyes. "Please just tell me…"

"Well, she's completely miserable. Jackson said Miley's been locked up in her room, with her guitar, most of the week writing an extremely depressing song."

Lilly bit her bottom lip, eyes still closed. She could feel her tears start to leak through her tightly closed eyelids. "…I really miss her, Ollie…" she whispered; voice hoarse.

"Then talk to her…Just say something that will give her some kind of hope that things will eventually be okay."

"What if they won't be? I've said so many things to her that I didn't mean to say…" she wiped away a stray tear that started trickling down her cheek.

"Tell _her _that, not me. Just go talk to her…" he tried reasoning with her.

"I'll try, okay?" her voice cracked from trying not to burst into tears over the phone.

"That's all I ask. Sorry to cut this short, but I've gotta get going. Cheer up, okay?"

"Fine…" she deadpanned, and then flipped her phone shut. Her attention turned back to the world in front of her. The rain had stopped, leaving everything damp and mucky; the sky still darkened from the light storm. With a sigh, Lilly walked over to her bed and curled up underneath the covers, spending some time thinking of whether or not she would get the nerve to go talk to Miley.

_**Meanwhile—**_

It was late afternoon when Jackson packed up the last of his luggage into his car, with his father and sister in the driveway with him. He turned around to face his loving family, "Well…I guess I should get going."

Robbie Ray sighed as he gave his son a hug goodbye, "It was great having you around again, son."

"I'll be back before you know it," he smiled. Then, Jackson turned to Miley, opening his arms for a hug from his little sister.

Tears rolled down Miley's face as she embraced her older brother in a hug. "I don't want you to go," she whispered to him.

"I know. I wish I could stay," he pulled back to look at her. "But, I'm sure things with Lilly will get better…and Oliver will always be there for you too."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm just scared."

"Don't be; I'll call you when I have time to, okay? I worry about you, sis," he smiled warmly.

Miley managed to give him a small smile in return, "I'll be okay."

"That's my little sis," he grinned. Then, he pulled her into one more hug before he jumped into the driver's seat of his car. He started the engine, back up slowly, waved goodbye, and finally drove off down the road.

Robbie placed his left hand on his daughter's shoulder, "You gonna be alright, bud?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she looked up at her father. "It was just so convenient having him home when things started falling apart."

"Jackson's right though," he started as they both headed back inside, "things will get better."

"Let's not get my hopes up here. But, um…I'm going upstairs, 'kay?" she walked towards the stairway.

"Alright," Robbie worried. "I'll call ya down when supper's ready."

"Okay," she called out from the top of the stairs. Then, she got into her room, shut the door, and went straight to work on her new song.

An hour or so later, Robbie Ray was seated on the couch watching a Tennessee football game, missing his son a lot at the moment, when he heard a soft knock at the door. He slowly got up, keeping his eyes on the TV for a few seconds longer, and then opened the door; shocked to see who it was. "…Lilly?" he asked in confusion.

Lilly, with her hands buried into the pocket of her black hooded sweatshirt, sadly looked up at the tall man who stood in front of her. "C-Can I talk to Miley…?" she croaked out; eyes still red from crying.

"Yea, she's um…she's upstairs," he pointed towards the stairs, still confused about Lilly showing up voluntarily.

Nodding, Lilly slowly walked upstairs to Miley's room. She stood outside the door thinking of exactly what to say to her. Taking in a shaky breath, she creaked the door open to find Miley sound asleep with her guitar in hand. She quietly walked over and sat down next to her on the bed, "Miley?" she whispered. When she didn't get a response, Lilly carefully took the guitar from Miley's hand and set it down on the floor. "Miley?" she tried again, running her hand through Miley's soft, brown hair.

Miley groaned, rolling on top of her notebook, "Five more minutes…" she mumbled in her sleep.

Lilly's eyes averted from Miley to her notebook. Curiosity got the best of her and she carefully wedged the object from beneath the gorgeous brunette. She looked at the opened page; the words instantly grabbing her attention—

'_I remember when we kissed. I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me, with no music playin'. I remember those simple things. I remember 'till I cry. But the one thing I wish I'd forget; the memory I wanna forget…Is goodbye.'_

Tears leaked from Lilly's eyes as she slowly set the notebook down on her lap. Miley's written words went straight to her heart and that's when she figured out a better way to talk to her. She tore out a blank page from the notebook, picked up the pencil that lie on Miley's bed, and quickly copied down Miley's short poem. When she finished, she folded up her copy, stuffed it into her back pocket, and put the notebook back next to Miley. Lilly then took a moment to study the girl she knew she still loved with all her heart. She couldn't help but adore the way she looked while she was asleep. Without thinking, Lilly leaned down and placed a quick, gentle kiss upon Miley's soft lips. Her own lips found their way next to Miley's ear, "I love you…" she whispered, "I always have…" Without another word, Lilly stood; leaving the room without making a sound.

Robbie looked over at Lilly when she came down the stairs and into the living room, "That was quick. Are things alright?"

"She was asleep…I didn't want to wake her up," her eyes scanned the room to avoid making any kind of eye contact with the man.

"Want me to tell her you stopped by?" he smiled kindly.

"I was thinking about calling her later. So, um…I'm gonna get going," she walked over towards the door to leave.

"Sounds good," he nodded. "Oh, and Lilly?" When she turned to face him, he gave her another smile, "Thanks for dropping by."

"No problem…" she managed to give him a small smile in return, and closed the door behind her.

Hours later, Miley woke up to find that it was six-thirty-six in the evening. She buried her face into her pillow, letting out an annoyed moan. Miley eventually got to her feet and made her way downstairs in search of food. She was definitely hungry.

"Hey, Mile," Robbie smiled, "I was just about to head up there to wake ya up. Supper's just about done."

Miley sat at the table, "What's for supper?" she dully asked.

"Steaks," he placed them on a serving plate and set them on the kitchen table, taking his seat across from his daughter.

Miley poked at her food while her father started eating right away. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had…it seemed _too _real, and it was really starting to get to her. "Daddy?" she asked. "Have you ever had a dream that felt like it actually happened?"

"Sure have," he answered after swallowing a bite of steak. "Why do you ask?"

"I had a dream that Lilly showed up…and she kissed me and told me she still loved me. The kiss seemed real though…like I could actually feel it…" she set her fork down with a sad sigh.

Robbie Ray tried his best to hide his smile, "Maybe that's because you know it's true that she still loves you, or that things will actually end up okay like I said."

"Daddy, again…no need to try to get my hopes up," she frowned.

"I'm just sayin'," he smirked, and then the two ate the rest of their meal in silence.

**(Miley's POV)**

After supper, I once again went straight to my room. I just wasn't in the mood to do anything at all these days, and I knew it worried my Dad, but I just couldn't help it. I miss Lilly too much and it's driving me crazy. It's been a few days since I've last seen her…

I reach my hand over to my iPod alarm clock stereo to turn it on; hoping that it will distract me from thinking about Lilly. With my luck though, the first song that starts playing was mine and Lilly's favorite… 'Sirens' by Angels and Airwaves. Tears instantly make their way down my face as memories flashed through my mind, and I softly sing along to the chorus. Everything reminded me of her…_Everything_.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to her. I quickly sat up, picking up my cell phone, and scrolled down 'till I found Lilly's number. My sudden confidence fades once I realize what I was about to do. What would I even say to her? What would she say? My hand gripped my phone tightly as I shut it and flopped backwards onto my bed again. Calling her would be a huge waste of time and I knew it.

Suddenly, my cell phone blares out a ring-tone, causing me to jump and yelp out in surprise. Once I realize the ring-tone playing belongs to Lilly for when she calls, I swear my heart leaped into my throat. It rings a few more times and all I can do is stare at it. Yes, I know I'm a coward… "H-Hello?" my voice shakes.

"Miley…" she sounds so quiet, so alone, and it breaks my heart all over again. I'm about to respond, but what she says next completely catches me off guard. "…I remember when we kissed…I still feel it on my lips…The time that you danced with me, with no music playing…I remember those simple things…I remember 'till I cry…and the one thing I wish you'd forget…is saying goodbye…"

There's a moment of silence where I spend taking in everything she said. All those words that I have written, she just repeated to me. It confuses me... I can hear her crying softly on the other end and I can't help but cry myself. "Lilly…" I choke out. It's all I can really say because I'm a tad speechless at the moment.

"Miley, I-I'm sorry," she cries. "I didn't mean all those horrible things I said to you. I was j-just mad, I'm sorry…I wish I never said goodbye to you…"

"No, Lilly," I interrupt, "you shouldn't be the one apologizing..."

"Yes, I should…I'm still upset about what happened, but I _need _you…"

"And I need you… I'm sorry about what happened…" we're both crying pretty hard at this point in the conversation, but I'm still feeling slightly happier.

"I know…I forgive you, but…but I still need more time…I don't know what to do, Miles…"

A tearful smile finds its way onto my face at the sound of her saying my nickname, "I-I understand…"

She's silent, so I assume she's thinking things through. I'm just so thankful she's forgiven me. What I did was completely stupid and I do understand if she wants more time to heal. "Miles," she interrupts my thoughts.

"Y-Yea?" I hesitantly respond.

"I _love _you…" she says those words so strongly, with so much meaning, and they shoot straight into my heart; swelling it up with so much emotion. Joyful tears escape me for the first time since all this drama had started.

"I love you, too…" I wipe my eyes with my index finger; a smile growing across my lips.

I don't even have to see her to know she's got somewhat of a smile of her own, "Goodnight, Miles…"

"Goodnight, Lilly…" The line goes dead after a few seconds and I slowly snap my phone shut. I realize that what had happened wasn't a dream; she really did call me. Things were really going to be okay.

I sigh in relief as I pick up my pencil and notebook. Once the lead hits the paper, the words just worked themselves out onto the page. This was the song that would hopefully pull things back together between Lilly and I. All I had to do was beg my Dad to let me sing it at my next concert, and pray that Lilly would go to hear it.

**Well? Did you like it? I personally like it. I do apologize if the previous chapter wasn't too great. I was dealing with something when I wrote it and it was difficult to really think of much. But, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I worked harder on this one. Well, anywho, I'll try to update "This Is The Life" as soon as I can. It will be difficult with all this science crap I have to do, but I'll do my best. And believe me, I'm dying to write it, cos it's obviously an important chapter. Plus, I know you're all dying for it too, lol. Wish me luck on my science work :-) lol. Thanks for reading, and all of your reviews are awesome. Thanks so much!!**


	13. When I See You Smile

**Hello everyone! Yes this story is still going, lol. Sorry I haven't updated in so long (it's been like...2 months I think?) but I have been so busy lately. First school issues were in the way (long story) and then I just recently moved. Plus I've had writers block for a while.. no fun. So once I finished this chapter I sent it to my betareader (you know who you are, lol) to make sure things were in line and whatnot. And here we are with the next chapter.. finally lol. Hope you enjoy it :-D**

Chapter 12- When I See You Smile

**(Miley's POV)**

I glance up once the school comes to view while I continue walking down the endless sidewalk. I didn't know what to expect out of this day, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be as bad as I made myself believe it would be. I'm still nervous though. This will be the first time in a week that I'd be spending a whole day with Lilly. Well, most of the day at least. I'm too lost in my thoughts to see Oliver happily running towards me.

"Miley! Hey!" He beams, pulling me into a fierce hug. "It's so good to have you back at school."

"Thanks…" I hug him in return. "I'd still rather be at home."

"Nonsense, things will be fine," Oliver wraps his arm around my shoulder as we walk into the school. "Besides, I know Lilly's excited, even if she won't show it."

A small, sad smile formed on my lips as I thought of the phone call I got from Lilly just this past weekend. She loves me… I should be happier about it, but I'm not. Something's still in the way between us and I really hope I can clear that up at the concert this weekend. I snap out of my thoughts when I realize I hadn't replied to Oliver, "Oh, um, yeah…right."

Oliver places his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly, "I have a feeling that things will be better. She really misses you, you know…"

"Yeah," I sigh, "I know…" And with that, we enter the school building to start what I knew was going to be a very interesting day.

The morning went by fairly quickly with ease and I am now in science class. I arrived early and ended up getting a little "chat" from Ms. Kunkle about me being gone. Apparently it's not alright for me to take some time off. Yeah, I did not miss her at all.

I take a seat at my lab table and remember that Lilly sits right next to me…oh boy. Sure I've had other classes with her already, but we haven't been this close to each other today. Heck, we haven't even _talked_.

Looking around, I notice that the classroom was quickly filling up with students, and I just knew Lilly was bound to show up soon. My eyes focus on the door as I tap my pencil nervously on the table. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her. With that thought in mind, she walks in.

Our eyes lock and my breath hitches in my throat. Her eyes avert from mine, quickly glancing at the floor while she slowly makes her way towards me; biting her bottom lip. Her books rest on the table and this is where I look up to see she's looking at me with uncertainty. "…Would it be okay if I still sat here…?" She softly asks.

"Y-Yes…" I nervously squeak out.

Hesitantly, Lilly takes her seat and looks down at her un-opened notebook. I watch as her fingers drum upon the green object… It's now when I really wish I knew what she was thinking.

**(Lilly's POV)**

Okay, that was pretty easy. I talked to her in person and the world didn't end. But why is it still awkward?

I run my left hand through my hair, slowly letting out air, as I glance at Miley. My eyes squint in confusion as I notice her writing something down. Class hasn't started yet though… Maybe she forgot to do an assignment; I'm not sure. "Are…Are you working on an assignment?" I ask.

Miley looks shocked that I said something when she looks at me. I can't help but smirk at this. "Oh, um…no. I finished all my assignments…" Her gaze travels back to her writing with a hint of a smile on her face. Just as I'm about to say something to her, the bell rings for class to start and Ms. Kunkle turns to the class.

"Alright class, open your books to chapter eight and take notes as we go," She orders. Uhg… I can't stand her.

When I open my book, I see from the corner of my eye, Miley's hand inching closer to me. I look to find a piece of paper lying there. Checking to make sure Kunkle isn't looking, I carefully open the note and smile.

_'You look really nice today…'_

I quickly reply _'Thanks, you do too,' _as my heart fills with warmth and then casually slip her the note.

Both of us spend the next couple of minutes writing notes from the chalkboard, actually paying attention to class, and I feel content. Well, up until Kunkle starts lecturing about the central nervous system. Blah, blah, blah…who cares.

The note lands on top of my open notebook within seconds of the lecture, causing me to laugh lightly to myself. Miley has an amused look on her face when I glance at her. My smile grows once I read what she wrote me.

_'I hope things are officially good between us, cos I really miss you.'_

Without thinking of what to write, I simply reply and slide it back over to her.

**(Miley's POV)**

My heart starts pounding as I start to unfold the note; eagerly wanting to know what she wrote. I sigh in relief after reading her reply.

_'I think things will be fine with us… and I really miss you too.'_

A squeak escapes me, along with a big grin, and luckily Kunkle didn't hear me. But Lilly sure did because I hear her chuckle to herself, causing me to blush, and I playfully smack her arm. We can't help but keep smiling as we go back to paying attention to the class. Lilly and I will continue the conversation later at lunch… Hopefully.

**(Normal POV)**

Lunch rolled around faster than Miley expected it to. Time seemed to speed up slightly now that she wasn't depressed about Lilly anymore. Lilly rounded the corner just as Miley was walking towards the lunch room. They both momentarily paused before smiles spread across their faces. Lilly happily walked over towards Miley, "Still want to sit together?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"I'd love to," Miley smiled. Lilly then wrapped her arm across Miley's shoulders, making her smile broaden into a blissful grin, as they both walked into the large cafeteria.

Oliver looked up from the table he was sitting at and nearly chocked from excitement at the sight before him. His two best friends were heading his way, arms wrapped around the other, smiling. "Yes!!" He shouted, causing everyone in the room to look at him oddly.

Lilly laughed as she and Miley took a seat at the table. "What was that for?"

"You two!" He grinned. "You're… You're around each other and you're happy!"

"Well," Lilly started, "Things are better now," She said as she took a side glance at Miley.

After Oliver swallowed his next bite, he looked at his friends again. "So…" He leaned forward and whispered, "Are you two dating?"

Miley and Lilly looked at each other, "Well, um…" Miley wasn't so sure about that herself. "I don't know…"

"Not for now," Lilly cut in. "I think we need a little more time before we jump into anything." She looked at Miley, hoping that she would understand. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her after making her feel better again.

Miley gave her a reassuring smile, "I understand… and agree."

Lilly sighed contently; glad that Miley understood. With that, the trio spent the rest of lunch period eating and talking randomly. When Miley started laughing at something Oliver had said, Lilly couldn't help but study and admire her beauty. Unaware that Oliver noticed her staring at Miley.

The bell sounded, interrupting Lilly's thoughts, announcing to start getting ready to head to their next class. They all dumped their trays and parted their separate ways to class. Oliver and Lilly had class without Miley this hour, so he took this chance to ask her something that's been on his mind throughout lunch. "Hey, Lilly?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She took her seat behind Oliver and he turned to face her.

"I saw the way you were looking at Miley during lunch. You two love each other… How come you're not dating her?" He sadly looked at her.

She sighed, "It's like I said before; we just need time. I don't want to rush into things after what happened."

"But you _love _her…"

"I know," She interrupted. "That's why I don't want to rush it. I couldn't stand it if I hurt her again… or vise versa. I want to make sure things will be okay first."

"Aww," He smiled. "How sweet. But, how long are you going to wait?"

"I don't know…" She sighed.

Before they could continue their conversation, their teacher walked in to start the lesson.

All Lilly could think about throughout class was Miley. She knew she wanted to date her, but it just didn't seem like the right time to do so. Lilly decided that she'd talk to Miley more after school. At the thought of spending more time with Miley, she suddenly really couldn't wait for the day to be over.

Just as Lilly had predicted, the rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. All three of them sat in their last class of the day where Lilly spent the time to stare intently at the clock. Miley glanced over at her with amusement. She didn't have to wait long to find out why she was so anxious for school to end, due to the bell finally ringing. Miley gathered her books into her backpack and met up with Lilly and Oliver by the door. "Hey, Lils, how come you were watching the clock all hour?" She teased.

Lilly blushed slightly, "Oh, well… I was just wondering if we could hang out today?" She asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Miley glanced at Oliver, shocked, and then looked back at Lilly. "Yeah, sure," She grinned.

"Aww," Oliver cooed, wrapping both girls into a hug. "You two have fun," He released them, sending them a wink, and walked down the hallway.

"So," Lilly laughed, trying to hide her flustered face, "Where do you want to go?"

They got to their lockers to gather their homework as Miley thought about that. She zipped up her backpack, shut her locker, and turned to Lilly. "How 'bout my place?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Lilly held out her arm for Miley to take, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Miley linked arms with her and they were on their way.

At the Stewart household, Robbie Ray was leaning up against the kitchen island flipping through one of his cook books. He looked up at the sound of footsteps coming from the deck and the sound of laughter. A smile appeared on his face as Miley and Lilly walked through the door, arm in arm, laughing.

"Hey, Daddy," Miley greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart," Lilly waved.

"Well, hello Lilly," He smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Miley and I just need to talk about some things," Her hand found Miley's, lacing her fingers with hers.

"Alright, I'll call ya two down for supper," He smiled again, turning back to his cookbook.

"Thanks, Daddy," Miley called out as Lilly led her upstairs. They got to Miley's room, shut the door, and sat down on the bed. Miley looked down at their linked hands, "What did you want to talk about?" She wondered.

"…Us…" Lilly said shyly, gazing into Miley's eyes.

"Okay…" Miley said, encouraging for her to continue.

"I…I just want to make sure you know that I _do _want to be with you. It's just…I"—

"Lilly," Miley smiled, "I get it, okay? I'll wait for you for as long as it takes… I love you."

Fighting tears, Lilly leaned into Miley, pulling her into a hug. She nuzzled her face into Miley's neck once she felt Miley wrap her arms around her. "I love you so much…" She whispered against her soft skin.

Miley tightened her embrace around Lilly, buried her face into her hair, and slowly lay down with her. "Lilly…I want you to come to my concert this weekend. There's something I want to do to show you how sorry I am," Her voice shook.

"I think I could do that," Lilly smiled, wrapping her right leg over Miley's. "And you don't have to keep apologizing."

"Thank you, Lilly," She whispered while slowly running her hand through Lilly's golden hair.

No more words were needed to be said as they held each other. Everything finally felt right between the two girls and they couldn't have felt more at ease. Miley just hoped Lilly would like the song she wrote for her. She knew Lilly was the only one who could fix her broken heart and complete her soul.

**Again, hope you liked the chapter. Things are finally getting better with the two :-) Next chapter will be the concert and I promise it will be up sooner than this one, lol. Thanks again for reading and reviews are always apreciated. Thanks :-D**


	14. It's All For You

**Oh my gosh, this chapter is long overdue... I'm very sorry for the long wait. I had major writers block and of course other things got in the way as well. But here I am, at one thirty in the morning, with the new chapter. I wouldn't sleep until I got this done. Again, I am very sorry for the long wait, and I will also try to get my other story, "This Is The LIfe", update as soon as I can as well. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. Hopefully I'm not losing any readers for my delays in updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know a lot of people have been waiting for this one :-) Thanks!!**

Chapter 13- It's All For You

Saturday night rolled around rather quickly and Lilly rushed around her room trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for the concert. She was told that Oliver would stop by with a wig for her to wear so she wouldn't be recognized by anyone. Lilly soon pieced together an outfit and changed right before Oliver showed up. "Come in!" she said after hearing a knock on her door.

Oliver swiftly walked in holding a paper bag in his hand. "Hey, Lilly. This is for you," he said while handing over the bag.

"Thanks." She stopped dead in her tracks once she saw Oliver's outfit. "What the heck are you wearing?"

"I have to disguise myself too… So, I just put on some really baggy clothes, a hat, and a goatee," he smiled.

"A really bad goatee," Lilly joked, laughing.

"Hey, cut me some slack." He gently stroked his hairy chin. "It was last minute."

"Whatever you say." Lilly then pulled the wig out of the bag and stared at it oddly. "It's…purple," she said more to herself than to Oliver.

"Just put it on. We don't want to be late," Oliver said, pointing to his watch.

"Fine…" she huffed. After adjusting her hair and carefully putting the wig on, with some help from Oliver, she was set and ready to go. "Okay, let's go," she said while grabbing her purse. "Is your Mom driving us?"

Oliver smiled, "Actually, she's letting me drive."

"Woohoo!" Lilly cheered. "Road trip!"

"Barely," he laughed. "Now let's go. I want to know why Miley wants us there so badly."

"All she told me was that it's supposed to show me how sorry she truly is." They both made it out of her house and into the care where they buckled up. "I'm very curious as to what it is," Lilly said, looking over at Oliver.

"I just don't get it," Oliver started as he started driving. "You two have been flirting with each other ever since you two made up. Both of you want to date, so why not hook up now?"

Lilly glanced at him, "How many times do I have to tell you? I need more time…"

"Okay," he sighed. "I get it. All I'm saying is that I know you love her and want to be with her. Hasn't enough time passed?"

Lilly didn't know what to say to her friend. She just couldn't answer that question, for she herself didn't even know the answer to it. Without fully understanding it, Lilly felt that there was something slightly in the way. But she hoped she could get some answers to that tonight at the concert.

-----

A half hour later at the arena, Miley nervously sat in front of the mirror in her dressing room. The concert didn't start for at least another forty minutes and Miley had invited Lilly and Oliver backstage early. Suddenly, her dressing room door opened, causing her to jump, and her father peeked in. "Hey, bud," he smiled. "Lilly and Oliver are here."

"O-Okay, send them in." Miley got up and smoothed out her outfit with shaky hands.

Robbie Ray tilted his head in wonder. "Bud? Why are you so nervous?"

"Because…" she breathed. "This is the first time I've been around Lilly, as Hannah, since the whole incident."

He nodded his head, understanding, "I see." Robbie then walked over to his daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder for support. "Miles, I'm sure it might be weird for the two of ya, but just be yourself. If you act like nothing's different, then there won't be any tension."

Miley looked up at her Dad with a smile. "You're right… Thanks, Daddy."

"No problem, bud." He gave her a smile and then headed out of the dressing room to get Lilly and Oliver.

With a sigh, Miley's attention turned back to her reflection. Thinking back on the last time Lilly saw Hannah, she suddenly felt sickened by the sight of her alter-ego. How was she going to do this?

"Hey, Miley," Oliver cheerfully greeted as he and Lilly entered the room. "Backstage is awesome!" He grinned.

"Glad you're enjoying it," Miley grinned. "Come in, have a seat," she motioned towards the couch. Suddenly, before she could sit down herself, Miley felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. Without breaking the comforting embrace, she turned to wrap her own arms around the person holding her. "Hey, Lilly…" she shyly greeted.

"Hey…" Lilly replied softly as she placed her head on Miley's shoulder. After several seconds of holding each other, Lilly took Miley's hand and led them over to sit by Oliver on the couch.

"So," Oliver chimed in, breaking the tension. "What's there to do in here before the show starts?"

"Well," Miley looked at the clock in the room. "The show starts in about half an hour, which means I have to be backstage in fifteen minutes… I guess we could watch TV or something."

"Sounds good to me." Oliver smiled, reached for the remote and turned the television on.

Lilly closed her eyes as she snuggled against Miley. It was really hard for her to look at her best friend as Hannah. She told herself over and over that this wouldn't interfere with her and Miley eventually being together, no matter how hard it was to see 'Hannah'. With a content sigh, Lilly reached for Miley's hand to intertwine their fingers together.

Miley's eyes widened at the contact and shortly after a smile appeared on her face. She glanced over to see Oliver giving her a questioning look. Since she wasn't sure what was going on, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch TV.

-----

Twenty minutes later, Lilly and Oliver sat backstage while Miley went over a few things with her dancers before the show started. Oliver sympathetically looked at Lilly while she longingly looked over at Miley. He knew if he said anything, he'd only get his head bitten off again; so he kept quiet. All he wanted was for his two best friends to happy, and that wouldn't happen until they got together. The only thing he could do was pray that Miley's plan- whatever that was- worked.

Oliver was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hannah being announced to the audience. When he looked over at Lilly, she was giving him a questioning look. "What?" he sheepishly asked.

"You spaced out for a while there," Lilly chuckled.

"Sorry." He stuck his hand into his pockets, "Just thinking…"

Lilly raised an eyebrow at him. "Of Miley and I, right?"

"Um…" Oliver looked passed Lilly to see Miley walking out on stage. "Oh look! Miley's on!" Without another word, he rushed over to get a better view of the concert. Reluctantly, Lilly soon followed him.

-----

Hannah's concert went on successfully, as usual, and that always made Miley feel better no matter what. At one point during the concert, she looked over towards the wing of the stage to see Lilly smiling and dancing around with Oliver. Seeing Lilly having a good time made this concert all the easier to do.

Miley finally finished her last song of the night after a little over an hour and a half. She waved to the audience, "Y'all have been absolutely wonderful tonight! Did you have a great time?" A huge grin spread across her face at the loud cheers throughout the stadium.

At that moment, a stage manager walked up to both Lilly and Oliver. "Are you two the friends Hannah invited here tonight?"

"Er…Yes?" Oliver replied questionably.

"Follow me, please," he said as he started walking towards the backstage exit.

Lilly and Oliver shared a confused look but followed the man anyways.

Shortly after, the two friends were brought out to the front row right as Miley finished thanking everyone for coming to her show. Lilly kept her eyes on Miley when someone from her band brought out an acoustic guitar for her.

Miley thanked the guitarist and took a seat on a stool another member sat out for her. She smiled as she adjusted the microphone and positioned her guitar correctly upon her lap. The audience cheered once they realized Hannah was going for an encore. "Thank you," Hannah smiled. Once the cheers died down, she continued. "This past month has been pretty rough for me and a friend of mine. I… I screwed things up big time and we're still trying to work things out. I wrote a new song for them and I'm going to sing it to them tonight. I've never played this song live or to anyone else yet, so I hope y'all like it…"

A smile formed on Lilly's lips as the crowd went wild at the news of hearing a brand new, never before played Hannah Montana song. Her heart fluttered in her chest when Miley started playing the new song that she figured was written for her.

_"I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind _

_  
I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

Miley's eyes locked with Lilly's the moment she started singing. By the end of the first chorus, both girls were softly crying as they each felt their love for each other swell more and more in their hearts with each passing word of the song…

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wished I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget...

_  
Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I´m surprised to hear you say…_

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wished I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye

Saying goodbye  
Oh… Goodbye

Loud cheers echoed throughout the large stadium when the song softly faded to an end. The only thing Miley was aware of at that moment was Lilly looking up at her; joyful tears spilling from her eyes with a loving smile on her face. Miley wiped her own eyes, said goodnight to the audience, and made her way backstage.

-----

Miley didn't keep track of time while signing autographs and getting pictures taken with fans. After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally over. Anxiously, she started looking around for Lilly and Oliver, only to find that she couldn't see them anywhere. Instead, her brother Jackson walked over to her. "Jackson, have you seen Lilly?" She asked.

"Yea," he replied. "She wanted me to give you this note. But don't worry, she was happy."

"Okay…" Miley took the note and walked into her dressing room to read it.

'_Miley- That song was beyond words… I loved it so much. Sorry for leaving, but I thought it'd be better to thank you at your house. Love, Lilly._'

Smiling, Miley shoved the note into her pocket and rushed out of her dressing room. "Dad, Jackson, let's go! Now!" She called out excitingly.

Robbie Ray laughed, "What's the rush, bud?"

"I have to get home to talk to Lilly." She started bouncing anxiously. "It's really important."

"Well in that case let's get a move on." He smiled knowingly at his daughter, then he and his two children left the stadium to head home.

-----

In no time at all, at least in his mind, Robbie got his daughter home. On the way there, he decided (with convincing from son) to bring Jackson somewhere so Miley and Lilly could have some privacy to talk.

"Thanks Daddy," Miley smiled, opening the car door. "This means a lot to me."

"No problem darlin'. We'll be home later, but call if you need anything."

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine." They both smiled and waved at each other before Robbie and Jackson drove off.

Taking in a deep breath, Miley turned to walk into her house. Her heart pounded against her ribcage at the thought of Lilly waiting inside for her.

"Lilly?" Miley called out while shutting the door behind her. The living room lights were dimmed down and Miley took notice of the rose pedals leading up the stairs. Her stomach flipped in excitement and she slowly made her way upstairs.

Once she approached her bedroom door, her whole body was shaking. Miley creaked open the door to see her room was dimly lit as well. Glancing to her left she saw Lilly sitting on her bed holding a bouquet of roses. Lilly stood up before she had a chance to say anything.

"Miley…" Lilly started, tears slowly cascading down her face. "That song was… It was amazing." Without breaking eye contact, Lilly gently set the flowers down on the bed and took a couple steps closer to Miley. "Nobody's ever done anything like that for me before…" she whispered.

Taking Lilly's hands in her own, Miley pulled her closer so their foreheads were pressed together. "You do crazy things when you're in love with someone…" she softly said just above a whisper.

Lilly smiled, wrapping her arms around Miley's petite waist. "I don't want to be without you any longer. No more waiting… No more thinking… I want you here and now…" Without another word, Lilly closed the small space between them with a soft, gentle kiss.

A surge of energy bolted through both girls when their kiss deepened; becoming more passionate. Miley cupped Lilly's damp face with her hands, never wanting to let her go. They could both taste the joyful tears of the others upon their lips as they slowly started undressing each other. Everything had finally fallen into place. Their lives were complete now that they had each other in the way they wanted the most- _At last_.

**Aww :) Hopefully this was an okay chapter. I worked hard to make the moment they got together perfect, and hopefully I did it justice. There will be one more chapter of this story, and then it is finished :( It's been fun writing it, and I should have the next chapter up soon- I swear! Lol. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :)**


	15. New Beginnings

**Woo-hoo! I updated quickly this time! Lol. Anyways, I would like to say that I had fun writing this story. I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter :( But, I would also like to thank '_IHeartKelly_' for leaving a great review at the beginning after I had recieved a bad one. I wasn't sure about continuing this story after that, but once I got your review, I found the motivation to continue. So thanks for that review :) Of course, I thank everyone for reviewing and reading this story. It means a lot. Anyways, here is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 14- New Beginnings

Hours later, around midnight, Robbie Ray and Jackson returned home from watching football at Applebee's. Robbie opened the door, letting his son in first. "That game was incredible! We beat the Dolphin's by a landslide!" He smiled.

"I know," Jackson grinned. "One of the best games ever!" The two men suddenly froze when they noticed the living room lights were dimmed and rose pedals surrounded their feet. Jackson smirked, "I'm guessing Lilly liked the song."

"Sweet niblets," Robbie cringed. "I don't even want to know what happed here."

"Isn't it obvious?" Jackson walked over towards the kitchen; his father right behind him. They each grabbed a root beer from the fridge and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm glad you came home for the concert, son," Robbie smiled warmly.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure Miley would be okay. If things didn't go well, I wanted to be there on the spot for her," Jackson honestly replied.

"Miley's lucky to have a brother like you." Robbie then stood up, "I'm gonna make a snack for us. Want to go check up on your sister to make sure things really are okay or not?"

Shrugging, Jackson got up and went upstairs. He was fairly certain of what he would see, and really didn't want to see it. To his surprise, Miley's door wasn't shut and there was a glowing, dim light shining through the opening. Slowly, he peeked inside; smiling at the sight before him.

Miley and Lilly held each other tightly under the warm covers of Miley's bed. Lilly lay on top of Miley; her blonde hair sprawled out behind her. Miley's right hand was tangled in Lilly's soft locks while her left hand was securely wrapped around her back. Their clothes were tossed about the room, causing Jackson to smirk once again.

Since they were sleeping peacefully, he quietly exited the room, closing the door shut behind him. When he got back downstairs, he sat on the couch next to his father. "Just so you know, things are _totally _fine between them. At least that's what it looked like."

"Jackson," Robbie warned. "I don't need details. I'm just glad they finally worked things out."

"Me too, Dad," Jackson smiled. "Me too…"

-----------

Soft rays of sunlight shone through the glass doors of Miley's balcony onto a sleeping blonde. The sudden brightness stirred her awake. Lilly turned to burry her face into the pillow she was using, letting out an annoyed groan. The familiar scent of Miley's shampoo from the pillow eased her and a soft smile appeared on Lilly's face. Rolling over onto her side, she brought up her free hand to rub her eyes and then slowly open them.

Lilly would never be able to describe how she felt the moment she saw Miley sound asleep next to her. Last night's memories were crystal clear in her mind. Nothing could prevent the smile that quickly formed on her face. Cautiously, she reached over and slowly ran her hand through Miley's long, wavy brown hair. "Miles…" Lilly whispered, snuggling up closer to her. "Miley, sweetie… Wake up." She spoke softly into Miley's ear, hoping to wake the girl who stole her heart long ago.

To her delight, Miley slowly woke up, revealing her sparkling blue eyes. The second she did, a smile formed upon her lips. "Hey," Miley groggily greeted.

Lilly continued to smile, "Did you sleep well?" She asked before placing a soft kiss on Miley's forehead.

Miley pulled Lilly closer to her; wrapping both arms around her. "Yea… Eventually." Both girls laughed, enjoying the moment they were sharing together. Miley leaned in, capturing Lilly's lips with hers; melting into Lilly's embrace. "Lilly?" She quietly asked.

"Hmm?" Lilly looked up into Miley's eyes.

"We… We're um, _together_, right?" She nervously questioned.

Lilly smiled, nodding her head yes. "Of course we are. I love you, Miley."

"I love you too, Lils. So much." Both girls leaned in, sharing a loving kiss.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, causing each of them to jump. "Miley," Jackson spoke. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay, we'll be down shortly," Miley responded with a sigh.

Lilly heard Jackson give a slight chuckle and walked away. She looked up at Miley; blushing. "You don't think you're Dad will kill me for being here, do you?"

"I doubt it," Miley smirked. "Come one, let's get dressed and go eat," She said, sitting up.

Agreeing, Lilly stood up, with help from Miley, and they both gathered up their tossed about clothing. Miley changed into a new outfit while Lilly had to settle for wearing her clothes from the day before. Then, linking hands, the two lovers left the bedroom and made their way downstairs.

Robbie Ray smiled when he saw the two girls walk into the kitchen. "Monin' ladies… Sleep well?"

"Um…yea," Miley replied, blushing a little. Her and Lilly took a seat at the table and started filling their plates with fresh bacon and pancakes.

Throughout breakfast, Jackson had fun by teasing his little sister and Lilly about being together, only resulting in getting a piece of bacon thrown at him by Miley. "Hey!" He laughed.

"Shut it, Jerkson," Miley warned.

"Yea," Lilly cut in. "Leave my poor Miley alone." She then took Miley's hand in hers underneath the table; placing her head on Miley's shoulder.

A warmth of happiness swelled in Miley's heart as she leaned her head against Lilly's. When she woke up earlier to see the blonde next to her, smiling warmly at her, she knew then that she wasn't dreaming. It was actually real. She and Lilly were dating. Smiling, Miley wrapped her left arm around Lilly's waist and pulled her closer to her own body.

Miley thought back to the previous night at the concert and at how disgusted she felt when she looked in the mirror to see her alter-ego. She knew that feeling wouldn't ever go away, and she was pretty sure Lilly didn't enjoy seeing Hannah either. With a sudden thought, Miley smiled; deciding to talk to her father about it later.

---------

_**~A month and a half later—**_

Oliver parked his car in the parking lot of Hollywood Records. Miley had invited him and Lilly to the final recording session of her new hit song 'Goodbye'. Weeks ago, the three friends were informed by Robbie Ray that the song has been requested non-stop by fans everywhere. The record company later decided that Hannah was due for a new album and thought a Greatest Hits was highly needed. Miley couldn't have been anymore thrilled by the news. So, 'Goodbye' was going to be an exclusive bonus track to her Greatest Hits album. Today was the last recording day, or so they hoped, and then the album would go on in the works of being released.

"So, are you excited for her?" Oliver asked, looking over at Lilly.

"Of course I am," She smiled. "Plus, Miley apparently has _another _surprise for me."

Oliver smirked, "You two are so great together." He opened the door to the studio for Lilly and shortly followed. "I'm still giddy at the fact that you guys are dating."

"Honestly, so am I." The two friends walked up to the secretary's desk, checked in, and continued their way to see Hannah. Lilly quickly adjusted her medium-length purple wig. "Does it look okay?"

"Yes, you look fine." They reached the recording room and Oliver casually knocked on the door.

Robbie Ray opened the door, holding a warm cup of coffee. "Hey, kids," He smiled. "Come on in. Hannah should be back from her break soon."

Lilly took a seat on one of the free chairs in the room. "What's the surprise she has for me?" She questioned.

"Ah, I can't tell you that. You'll see for yourself once she comes back." He smiled warmly and returned to check the soundboard.

Before Lilly could question any further, she felt two familiar arms wrap gently around her neck. "Hey, Hannah." She smiled.

"Dang, you guessed right," Hannah chuckled.

"Well duh, I"—Lilly stopped mid-sentence when she turned around to face her girlfriend. Miley had completely changed the Hannah look. The blonde wig was shorter; wavy. Her clothes had a retro 80's look to them and it was all breathtaking.

Miley twirled her left index finger around a lock of blonde hair from her wig. "D-Do you like it?" She nervously asked.

Lilly couldn't help but smile. "Miles, I… I love it…" She quickly stood up and pulled Miley into a warm hug. "Was this the surprise you had for me?"

"Yea…" They both pulled back slightly to look into each other's eyes. "I don't know about you, but… looking at my old Hannah look only made me think of what I had put both of us through. I wanted a fresh start… A new beginning…"

Lilly blinked back tears, "You did all this for us?" She smiled.

"Of course I did." Miley reached up and gently wiped away the tears trickling down Lilly's face. "I want to do anything I can to make things easier."

"I love you, "Lilly whispered before pressing her lips against Miley's in a slow, soft kiss. "I also absolutely _love _the new look." Lilly complimented while checking her out. "Especially the tights."

"Lilly…" Miley blushed. "My Dad's right over there."

"He's not listening." With that, they continued kissing; completely ignoring Oliver smiling brightly at them.

Robbie Ray cleared his throat, "Hannah, we have work to get done."

"Sorry…" Giving Lilly one more peck on the lips, she walked over and entered the recording area of the room.

---------

It only took about a half hour to finish up the rest of the track. Robbie turned the intercom on, "Sounds great, darlin'! Want to her the playback to see if other changes should be made?"

Miley grinned, "Sure!" Since it was only her, Lilly, Oliver, and her Dad in the room, she felt safe by using their real names. "Send Lilly in please." Miley watched Lilly's smile grow and reached the door.

"Why'd you want me in here with you?" Lilly wondered.

"So I can dance with my girlfriend." Miley grabbed the other set of studio headphones and handed them over to Lilly.

"Aww." Lilly placed them over her ears. "You're the best," She gushed.

"I believe you are my dear."

Music then flooded their ears, smiles plastered on each of their faces as they slowly swayed together to their song. Lilly gazed into Miley's eyes and was thrilled that the new Hannah look brought no bad memories into her mind. Instead, it filled her with warmth and a great amount of hope for their future together. '_Love you_' she mouthed, smiling sweetly.

Miley bit her bottom lip, grinning. '_Love you too_' she mouthed in return. Everything she could ever want or possibly need was right there in her arms, smiling back at her.

'_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wished I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye'_

**Hey again! Well, hopefully that was a decent ending :) Thanks again for reading, all of your previous reviews meant a lot to me, and I hope to see more great ones. Next, I'll still be working on 'This Is The Life', and then my next new story 'Here Without You, Miley'... and eventually the sequel to 'This Is The Life'. I'll be busy, on top of the homework I'll have as well, lol. Hopefully you enjoyed this story; review if you please :)**


End file.
